Troubled Past Coming To Get Me- Clace
by Shelby Herondale-Hale
Summary: Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec are working for the CIA but Alec, Isabelle, and Jace are new. They have a very interesting first day. They get pulled into Clary's personal life. Mention of abuse, and rape. Also cussing and there MIGHT be a sex scene in later chapters
1. Introduction

**Introduction Page**

 **Characters and how old they are:**

Jace-16

Clay-16

Isabelle-16

Simon-16

Alec-17

Valentine-30 something

 **Setting and why they joined (if they joined):**

CIA

Clary- Because she was being abused and she could fight in many different styles and speak many different languages

Jace- Wanted something helpful with people

Isabelle-Same as Jace and to prove a girl could to her parents

Simon-Same as Jace and to be with Clary

Alec- Same as Jace

Valentine- Not in the CIA


	2. Chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

I was on the punching bags and when I am this focused I don't hear anything. All the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and freaked out. I flipped the person over to reveal my best friend, Simon he didn't look happy. Then he says " The Director wants us in his office if you wouldn't have been beating that poor bag senseless you would of heard it about five minutes ago." At this I thought " _What in the fuck would the director want now he knows my schedule._ "

We left and got to the director's office and he said "Clary sorry to bother you in your training time I know what happens when you don't do it at the time _he_ gave you but I need you and Simon to train these three." I looked around and landed on three people there looking rather confused and I was getting more nervous the longer I wasn't abiding by Valentine's schedule. Simon sensed it and grabbed my hand because I was shaking a little bit.

The director left and it was time for the introductions. I was still shaking so Simon went first, he said "Hello I'm Simon and I am 16 years old" then looked at Clary and squeezed my hand and I finally said "Hi I'm Clary and I am also 16 years old." Then Simon said, " So what are your name and ages." Then a boy with really blue eyes and black hair said " I'm Alec and I am 17", then went the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had black hair like Alec's and brown eyes, she said "I am Isabelle but call me Izzy." Then there was the last person and I looked to him and found him looking at me with a smirk, he was gorgeous he had gold hair and eyes, and he said "I'm Jace and I am 16" then said to me " and you can come in my bed anytime you want."

It made me so mad he thought I was a whore so I said my mind and said, " And you can leave me alone also" I looked to Simon and said " Can you give them the tour please for me Si." He nodded and said " Only if you can't last until the end which I now you can't… so go." I kissed his cheek and ran out the door as fast as I could and went back to the training room.

 **Simon's POV**

When I say her start to shake in the Director's room I grabbed her hand, she was understandably nervous. When we got to the end of the introduction and Jace said that to Clary I noticed she flinched I don't even think she knew she did but she did and it scared and angered me.

I knew what she went through because I was there for her when nobody else was through her abuse. Valentine was a sick and vile man I wanted to kill. Then I hear Clary talk and noticed it was to me. She said "…. The tour please for me Si." How could I say no to the person I care for most in the world. So I nodded and said, "Only if you can't last until the end which I now you can't… so go." I knew this because she is always like this she had a schedule with Valentine and if she missed one thing she would get beat for hours on end.

After she kissed my cheek she ran out of the room. The newbies were staring at me like I was an alien, which I knew was curiosity so I said " She has a schedule and she is all about order so now the tour." The Izzy said "So is she your girlfriend" and I said " No we are just really close." Then the Director came in and said " Where is Clary, is she back to the training room, it would do her some good to have a break and break from that nasty habit" and I said kind of angry " Yes she is in the training room and you and me both know why she is in there daily, let it go you say this to everyone to try and get her out of there and what happened last time you did this?". He sighed and said " I know what happened but what happens when she can't go to the training room" and I said well actually yelled " THEN I GUESS SHE WOULD PASS OUT AGAIN, SO STOP JUST STOP SHE CAN'T AND YOU KNOW WHY STOP ASKING HER THINGS SHE CAN'T GIVE YOU, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN IT WENT DOWN EVERY TIME SHE MESSED UP OR MISSED ONE FUCKING THING HODGE."

He looked down and said " Fine, you are right I wasn't there when she was with Valentine but she can't keep hiding behind what he did to her." I then asked the three newbies to leave for a second and I will come out when I'm done. They left and I said/yelled " SHE IS NOT HIDING BEHIND WHAT HE DID HE FUCKING BEAT HER WITH WHIPPS AND KNIVES THEN WHEN HE WAS DONE HE RAPED HER EVERY FUCKING TIME SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SHE IS HIDING WHEN SHE IS JUST TERRIFFIED ABOUT IT HAPPENING AGAIN."

When I stopped I left. When I got out there I said "Now how about that tour" and everyone nodded. I knew they didn't hear because the walls are sound proof thank god. When we got to the training room Clary was still going at it but this time was in the simulation. She looked relaxed and focused and I loved when she was like this never scared. Then I turned around and told the newbies "What Clary is doing is the simulator and then the other things are knives, bow and arrow, guns, and trivia." Then the skank club came in and threw a knife at Clary. She blocked and turned red. Aline the head of the club said " Look the freak is training again I wonder why oh yeah because she can't go without out or she will pass out" and the others laughed. I went to go to Clary when she said " Shut up Aline nobody asked you to be here so go the fuck away" and when Aline reached behind her and pulled her hand back she brought out a whip. Clary paled and I ran to her and tried to get her to look at me then Aline said "Look she is scared of a whip" and I pushed Clary behind me.

Then the Director came in. He grabbed Aline and threw her to the ground and yelled "WE DO NOT TORMENT OTHER PEOPLE OR GO THROUGH THEIR CASE FILE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, now Simon get the whip and get it away from Clary" and I did just that. When I came back the Director had Clary and was talking to her. I ran over and pushed him and hugged Clary. The Director looked at me confused and I said, "I was the only one who hugged her it brings her back out and sorry for yelling at you I know you were just trying to help."


	3. Chapter 2

**Jace's POV**

We were questioned a lot then told that there would be two CIA agents and that it wasn't like a normal agency. We call each other by their first names. He called down a Clary Morgenstern and a Simon Lewis. Only a boy came down and Director said "Sorry I forgot Simon can you go get Clary you should know where she is at as usual." That was kind of weird but hey he said it wasn't a usual agency. When he came back 5 minutes later there was a beautiful girl. Then the Director or Hodge said "Clary sorry to bother you in your training time I know what happens when you don't do it at the time _he_ gave you but I need you and Simon to train these three." I wonder what he meant by that. . He grabbed her hand cause she was shaking. Then they started introducing their selves. First was Simon, then Clary, then Isabelle, then Alec and finally me. I smirked when Clary looked at me and I said, "I'm Jace and I am 16" then looked at Clary and said " and you can come in my bed anytime you want." She flinched, that was something I was not looking to get from her. Then she said, " And you can leave me alone also" then she looked at Simon and said " Can you give them the tour please for me Si." He nodded and said, " Only if you can't last until the end which I now you can't… so go." With that she ran out of the room after giving him a kiss on the cheek. I could tell he was in love with her and she didn't know it. After that he said " She has a schedule and she is all about order so now the tour." Then Izzy said "So is she your girlfriend" and he said " No we are just really close." Then the Director came in and said " Where is Clary, is she back to the training room, it would do her some good to have a break and break from that nasty habit" and Simon said and looked kind of angry " Yes she is in the training room and you and me both know why she is in there daily, let it go you say this to everyone to try and get her out of there and what happened last time you did this?". The director sighed and said " I know what happened but what happens when she can't go to the training room" and Simon said well actually yelled " THEN I GUESS SHE WOULD PASS OUT AGAIN, SO STOP JUST STOP SHE CAN'T AND YOU KNOW WHY STOP ASKING HER THINGS SHE CAN'T GIVE YOU, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN IT WENT DOWN EVERY TIME SHE MESSED UP OR MISSED ONE FUCKING THING HODGE." I thought _what is with this Clary girl_.

Hodge looked down and said " Fine, you are right I wasn't there when she was with Valentine but she can't keep hiding behind what he did to her." After that Simon turned to us and asked us to leave so we left. When he got out here I said "Now how about that tour" and we all nodded. Then we walked to a building that was huge in diameter but only one floor. Must be the training building, where Clary is. When we get in there I see Clary and she looks like she is the only one, _I wonder where everyone is._ She looks focused and is doing some type of stimulation deal. Then Simon says "What Clary is doing is the simulator and then the other things are knives, bow and arrow, guns, and trivia." Then this group of girls comes in and the head girl throws a knife at Clary. I was going to warn her but before I could Clary caught the knife. Then the head girl says to her little group "Look the freak is training again I wonder why, oh yeah because she can't go without out or she will pass out" and the others laughed. Simon went to go to Clary when she said, " Shut up Aline nobody asked you to be here so go the fuck away" and when Aline reached behind her and pulled her hand back she brought out a whip. Clary paled and Simon ran to her and tried to get her to look at him then Aline laughed "Look she is scared of a whip" and then Simon pushed Clary behind himself.

Then the Director came in. He grabbed Aline and threw her to the ground and yelled "WE DO NOT TORMENT OTHER PEOPLE OR GO THROUGH THEIR CASE FILE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, now Simon get the whip and get it away from Clary" and he did just that. When Simon left the Director walked to Clary and was talking to her. Simon came back and ran over to Clary and hugged her. The Director looked at him confused and he whispered something to him. The whole time I was thinking _what is going on, this place has so many secrets and what happened to Clary to make her react like that._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hodge's (The Director) POV (From before he comes into the training building)**

I was on my way to see how Clary was doing and tell her Aline and the "skank club" as she likes to call them read her file. When I turn I see Aline and her group and behind her Kaelie has a whip in her hand hidden. That makes my blood boil because I know where they are going and I try to walk faster. I was to late because when I came into the room Aline has it out. I pin her down and yell at her, which I know, will only scare Clary more but my anger is winning. Aline looks scared after I yell at her and I get up and walk over to Clary and ask her if she is ok. She doesn't reply and Simon comes running so fast he pushes me out the way. He hugs her hard; _I wonder why, she isn't going to get her to answer with only a hug._ He must see my confusion because he whispers, "I was the only one who hugged her, it brings her back out and sorry for yelling at you I know you were just trying to help" and I nod.

 **Clary POV (From the whip Scene)**

I was so focused I didn't realize other's were in here until there was I knife coming at me. I only caught it because Valentine used to do that to see how good I was doing but his were faster and I mainly missed it. Then when I look up I see the skank club made up of Aline, Kaelie, Jasmine, and Kayla. Then Aline says "Look the freak is training again I wonder why, oh yeah because she can't go without out or she will pass out" and it made me mad, Valentine would beat me for what I'm about to say but I can't hold it in anymore. I say, "Shut up Aline nobody asked you to be here so go the fuck away" and when Aline reached behind her and pulled her hand back she brought out a whip. I paled and it reminded me so much of him I was just frozen and then I hear Aline say something like "Look she is scared." Then I feel so scared I know someone is talking I just don't know who or what they are saying. Then I feel arms around me and it can only be one person, Simon. So I hug back after a while like my life depends on it and he kisses the top of my head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Clary's POV**

After we were done and I felt safe again I looked up and saw Jace, Isabelle, and Alec looking confused. _This must be an interesting first day for them_ I thought. The Director asked if we could talk I told Simon I'll be alright when he gave me a weird look. When we got into the hallway Hodge said "I was on my way to tell you that Aline and the girls read your file but then when I walked in I saw them. I guess you know that though, I just thought I would tell you anyways." _I don't understand because Hodge never lets anyone in his room when he's not there unless he knows you won't do anything, like me._ So I said instead, "How did she get into your room" and he said "I honestly don't know but I will find out and she will be punished" I just nodded my head cause I didn't know what to say.

When I got back Simon was waiting by the door and asked me if I was ok. I just nodded and then said "I think we should explain everything to the newbies" and he just said "If you want to." I just nodded and grabbed his hand and we walked over to the newbies. When we got there Jace asked "What happened, not that you have to tell me but seriously."

Then I said, " She read my file and on it, it has everything that has happened to me and who did it and what they did. One of the things he did was whip me so now I can't be around whips and she used it against me." Jace asked, "Why would she do that." And Simon answered this time he said, "She did it because she likes to exploit people's weaknesses and use them against them to show she is better." Then Hodge said "Ar mhaith leat mí insint dóibh foai Valentine?" which translates to " Do you want me to tell them about Valentine?" and I replied " D'fhéadfadh chomh maith" which means "Might as well."

Then Jace says "What was that" we look at him and remember that not everyone knows Irish and said "Just Hodge asking me a question and do you guys want some lunch or something because I am hungry." Then Simon says, "I'm down" and the rest nod. We get to the lunchroom we get our food and sit down. Hodge eats with Simon and me normally so it's not weird. Although normally we talk in Irish but hey we can do something different.

At first it was awkward then Hodge goes "So Clary how was your workout" and I said "Ok had better but it's not over yet I still have the 5 mile run and then I hit the books for the language course." Isabelle said " There is school stuff here too" and Simon says " No just Clary thank god because I would die if I had to do what she does but it's different things each day." Then Alec says "what do you mean just Clary" and I say " I have a schedule for things I did when I was home with Valentine and if I forgot… well lets just say you wouldn't like what you got." Then Simon said, "Do you want company today for a little bit while you run." I nodded my head sand said "As long as you can keep up with me unlike last time." At this Hodge started laughing and said " That was hilarious" and then Simon said "That was not funny, and she didn't even notice until she was done running." Then I said "Sorry Si I was so focused and normally nobody ran with me." He just nodded and said "I understand" after Hodge stopped laughing Jace asked "What happened" and Simon said "She went to turn and ran into me without even realizing it making me fall down a hill and into a pond." Everyone started laughing except Simon and me. After they calmed down I asked Simon "So are we going for that run or are you going back to the dorms" and he said "I have changed my mind have fun and come to our room this time." Hodge said, "Yeah don't get lost again." I said good bye to the others.


	6. Chapter 5

**Clary's POV**

After I walked away I started to run since I was still in my training outfit that is consisted of a red sports bra and black spanks and black Nike's. While I ran I was thinking about everything. I was thinking about Simon, Hodge, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. Alec was reserved and I liked him, Isabelle was out going and very fashionable, Jace was egotistical but gorgeous. Finally Simon and Hodge after everything that's happened today I owe more than my life. Simon I really do owe him everything because she saved me from him. Hodge gave me shelter and didn't pity me he treated me like someone that he trusted and more importantly like friend.

After I am done I run back to Simon and my dorm room. We had made Hodge make an exception on dorm rules for us when we first got here. When I get there I am sweating and ready for a shower however I am in or a surprise. The newbies are there and all look at me when I come in. Simon asks "How was your run" I replied "Great very refreshing and I had a lot of time to think about everything and I'm getting in the shower so carry on with whatever you were doing." Once I am done, I get dressed in basketball shorts and a sports bra. I walk out and start walking to my room but get called by Simon. When I get into the living room Simon says "Can Jace, Isabelle, and Alec stay here until they get their dorm rooms" I said "Yeah they can have my room" and Simon says "where are you going to sleep." I roll my eyes and say "In here" he looks like he is going to protest so I say "No Simon I have slept in worse places so I will live for a week if I sleep in the living room and they aren't staying in here because I would wake them up this way everyone can sleep in." At this he stands up and says "No I will not have you sleep in here you will sleep in my room with me then" I roll my eyes and know I can't win this so I just say "Fine."

 **Alec's POV**

I was sitting there listening to Hodge on the way back from dinner and he was telling us about Valentine, Clary's father. He was very mean I don't think I would have survived that but Clary lived it. When we get back to the dorm rooms we go to Simon and Clary's dorm. We sit and talk about really nothing just what it's like to be here and what type of things they do. After about 30 minutes the door opens and Clary walks in. Clary and Simon start talking and then she goes to take a shower. When she gets back Simon asks if we could stay here because we haven't got our dorm. She says they we are staying in her room and she will take the couch. Then Simon tells her she will stay in his room. After that she shows us her room and says "Sorry for the drawings and stuff everywhere" there is amazing drawings and I say "Clary did you draw these, if so they are amazing could you draw me something" and she just nods and blushes. Simon comes and says that we should get to sleep cause we have training in the morning with him. Jace than says "What about Clary where is she going to be" and she says "I will be there but won't go with you in the morning." They say night and go to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alec's POV**

I was sitting there listening to Hodge on the way back from dinner and he was telling us about Valentine, Clary's father. He was very mean I don't think I would have survived that but Clary lived it. When we get back to the dorm rooms we go to Simon and Clary's dorm. We sit and talk about really nothing just what it's like to be here and what type of things they do. After about 30 minutes the door opens and Clary walks in. Clary and Simon start talking and then she goes to take a shower. When she gets back Simon asks if we could stay here because we haven't got our dorm. She says they we are staying in her room and she will take the couch. Then Simon tells her she will stay in his room. After that she shows us her room and says "Sorry for the drawings and stuff everywhere" there is amazing drawings and I say "Clary did you draw these, if so they are amazing could you draw me something" and she just nods and blushes. Simon comes and says that we should get to sleep cause we have training in the morning with him. Jace than says "What about Clary where is she going to be" and she says "I will be there but won't go with you in the morning." They say night and go to bed.

 **Clary's POV**

I wake up screaming and Simon hugs me. I look over and see that it is 5: 22 and know I'm not going back to sleep so I tell Si to go back to bed. He looks skeptical so I tell I would be alright. When he is asleep I get out of bed and go to the books in the living room and read. I read until I feel someone touch my shoulder and ask what I was reading in German. I said "Ein Kampfbuch sir" which translates to "A fighting book sir."

When I turn around I see Hodge and everyone else there. When I look at the clock it read 6:30 and I said, "Shit I'm late to run sorry." Simon then said, " How about we go to the training room instead." I shook my head and said I would meet them there. Simon nodded and they left and Hodge grabbed my arm and said, "Go to the training building that's an order Clary." I just nod because even I had days when Valentine wanted me to do something to do and I knew it wasn't a trick when he told me it was an order.

When I get to the training room Simon looks up puzzled and I said "Ordered to come here" and he nodded. He then says, "So what are you doing today and they can learn that." I just point to the bow and arrow. Simon turned to the others and said, "Since she is a master at everything she will show you how to do it." I just nod and grab one of my favorites it was green and orange. I put the arrow in and aim for the target and let go. I hit it right in the center.

I turn around and hand Isabelle my bow and ask her to go try and do what she thinks is right and I will tell her what she would need to improve when she gets done. She does it and I go up to her and straighten her posture and the way her arms held the bow. When I was done I told her to shoot. She did and got it close to the center. She screamed and hugged me at first I stiffened and then relaxed and hugged her back. Next was Jace and I told him to do the same thing. His was almost perfect but he was a little off posture wise but other than that great. I put him in the right position and told him to aim and hit it straight in the center. Last was Alec and he was just like Isabelle and I did the same thing and he hit it in the same place Isabelle did. He thanked me and I nodded and called Simon. He knew how to but anytime we do this I help him. He comes up and is almost perfect too but held the bow a little wrong. I help him and he shoots and gets it right in the center.

After that we all get our own bows and start shooting except me I help them with what they do wrong. Isabelle did perfect but needs help on her aim. Jace keeps going back to the same position. Alec needs help on the position too. Finally Simon is holding the bow wrong again. I help them all and after a while they all are doing everything perfectly. Then Isabelle says "So how do you know everything and better than Simon if you came at the same time" and I say "I was trained like a soldier my whole life and Simon wasn't he had the better life." After that Simon says, "Do you want you show them the simulator" and I say "No this one is on you buddy" and he nods. He starts it and then was fighting but then he forgot to check behind himself and got "stabbed" in his back. He comes out and sighs and says "What did I do wrong this time" I said "You didn't check behind you that is why you got stabbed in your back but hey I have done that too" he smiles and says "Thanks for that but we all know you did never got stabbed in the back" and I scoffed and said "Yes I did but it was real and it wasn't someone I was fighting or I thought was fighting it was Valentine." He then just said, "Oh sorry" I replied "You didn't know it was before you knew."

After that we leave and got something to eat. There we met up with Hodge and said "So you went I thought I would have had to hunt you down to get you to not go on the run."

 _ **I will update whenever I can but I will tell you when I can't. I just hope you have liked my fanfic.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Isabelle's POV**

After we left the training building, we met up with Hodge and went to get something to eat. When we got out food we started to talk but I wasn't paying attention I was focused on Clary. _How is she so awesome I mean she went through all that and is an amazing person. She could use some make up but other than that she is pretty._ Someone calling my name pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Jace. I should have known so I say "What Jace" and he says, "We were wondering if you wanted to go to a club" and I squeal. "Yes are you joking and Clary I want to do your outfit." She just says, "Thanks Isabelle but I'm not going." Alec then asks, "Why." She looks around the table and the replies, "I don't party, I don't have anything to wear, and finally I have to run still." Simon just shakes his head but Clary doesn't see it. I want her to go so I say "We will wait for you to get done running and you can borrow some of my clothes but I get to pick and there is no getting out of it." She just looks at me and says "Today I have 10 miles, I get five more each day until the end of the week so if you want to wait for me it will take like an hour." I just nod.

After that she gets up and says, "I'm going to get started. Then ran out of the building. Simon turns to me and says "How in the fuck did you do that, I have known her for longer and anytime I try to get her to go she says no." and I just shake my head, _boys are so stupid when it comes to us girls I swear_. I then say "You took the no you have to tell her that you won't take no for an answer and you get what you want."

 **Jace's POV**

I am so happy Clary is going. There is one thing wrong and that is Izzy is dressing her, I feel bad. Clary doesn't know what she has agreed to but I think she can reduce the damage Izzy does. After we eat, we go to Simon's dorm. We sit and talk for about 45 minutes and Clary comes in. Izzy jumps up and says, "Get in the shower than some into your room" and she says "Sir yes sir" and laughs going into the bathroom. Izzy sits down and frowns and says, "Did I really sound like him" to Simon and Simon says "No she laughed, she only laughs when she thinks something is funny if she didn't laugh then we all have something to fear, me and Hodge just got her out of the habit of saying that about a month ago."

Clary comes back out in like 2 minutes. All I can think is _normally girls take forever in the shower but each time she showers she is out faster than you can say ok._ Izzy gets up and goes into Clary's room with Clary. The boys already changed and so did Izzy we are just waiting for Clary. After a few minutes you hear Clary say "Isabelle I am not putting on a lot of make up I haven't ever worn make up so very little will do." And then after about 20 minutes you hear Clary yell, "This is not a dress it's a fucking shirt I will not wear this ever." Then you hear her scream in agitation and come out in a short black dress, her hair is straight and she has eyeliner and some eye shadow on. I can't believe my eyes she looks amazing.

 **Clary's POV**

After I come out which was not my idea. The dress I am wearing is skin tight and all black that barely comes past my butt. After a few minutes there is a knock on the door. I go to answer it and when I do I scream with happiness. Magnus is there. He screams and says, "What happened to you I love it I have got to find who did this and thank them." Isabelle then comes along with Simon and Simon says, "How was the mission" and he says "That is not important what is, is this must be the goddess that did that to Clary" and Isabelle nods. Magnus then pushes past us and sits on the couch. I sit next to him and say "We are going clubbing" and Magnus screams and jumps up and down glitter falling everywhere. Then says "You really are a goddess I have tried to get her to since she got here and she has knocked me out because of it" and I laugh because I did and it was fun. Everyone looks to me and I say "I was great" and Simon said, "It really was Mags." Jace then says, "Let's get going I want to party."


	9. Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

Once we get to the club I notice that everyone went dancing except for Clary, she's at the bar. I walk over and tap on her shoulder when she jumps I say, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" and she nods. After a minute of awkwardness she asks, "What are you doing over here, not that you can't get a drink but with me" and I say "Well you need to dance and have fun not everything is about training so come and dance with me" and stick out my hand. She reluctantly takes it and I walk to where everyone else is at and when they see us they pull us so we dance. After I am done dancing I notice that Clary is a good dancer.

I walk over to her and ask, "So how did you learn to dance like that" and she said I got to pick one thing I wanted to learn instead of being forced to learn something so I picked dance." After that we dance for what feels like forever. When we are all done we go back to CIA headquarters. When we get back everyone looks tired and about to pass out except Clary she looks like she didn't even break a sweat. After a while we all go shower and then Hodge comes over.

When he gets in the room he looks to Clary and motions for her to follow him. She goes and leaves but then after a few minutes she cries, "Hodge no you can't please, send someone else on this mission, please" and Simon runs out and yells, "I told you not to tell her about that fucking mission ever Hodge" and Hodge yells, "Well she's the only one who knows what he is like and can get back into his life easily." After that there is silence then Simon and Clary come back in with Hodge and he says, "Clary I understand you don't want to go back there but he took something from the vault and you are the only one who knows where he put it because you know how he thinks, please Clary him and Jonathan and Sebastian are now able to get whatever and whoever they want with what they have." At this she pales and says, "They have the script don't they" and Hodge nods. He looks to Simon and says, "I'm sorry" and turns to Hodge and says, "I will pack today and leave tomorrow, the faster I get in there the faster I can leave."

After that Simon says, "Clary tell me you're joking, Sebastian is there again and Jonathan then finally everything you escaped will come crashing back down." With that Clary turned and left. When she closed the door Simon turned to Hodge seething and punched him then said, "You are going to be the reason she never comes back, you know what they did to her and are going to do to her and you don't even care." Then Hodge got up and said, "Simon she is the only one who can get it back and even if she didn't go they would be able to get her anywhere at least this way we know how and when and then she can get it and get out quickly. We can get him Simon for everything he has done to her in the past along with Jon and Seb."

With that Simon looked confused and mad then he said, "I still don't want her to go when I'm not there again, last time was enough and we didn't even know what was going on. I want to get them but I don't think I can have this Clary if we send her again. She is already distancing her self from me and I want to be the person she opens up to and can laugh with again but we she leaves that Clary dies again and I don't think we can get her back again."

When Clary comes back out she has her bag with her and says, "I changed my mind I want to leave tonight" and then walks out the door. Simon then goes after her after looking at Hodge like 'I told you so' and left. Then Hodge turns to us and says, "Sorry about all of this but I can't say it's unusual and as usual Simon can't go a day without Clary and she is oblivious to how he feels so you might want to say goodbye to her because like he said this Clary is going to be gone forever." After that I ran to Clary and hugged her. Then Alec and Izzy came and hugged her goodbye.

*2 Months Later*

 **Jace's POV**

After she left I feel empty inside. Everyone just sits here not talking it's like Clary was the reason we talked in the first place. Then the door opened and Clary walked in we all jumped up and ran to her like bats out of hell. She looked different, then Hodge came in and said, "So how are you" she just gives him this can type thing and walks away.

When she comes back out she has on a sports bra and spank but this time you can see new scars and angry red marks. She goes to leave but Hodge stops her and says, "Come to my office and we will talk about everything" and she just shakes her head and says, "We will talk about getting them not anything else" and leaves. Simon looks like he just got stabbed in his heart just like I felt.

When they came back it was 11 o'clock at night. Simon jumped up and pulled her outside. After a while Simon yells, "IT DOES MATTER CLARY IT ALWAYS MATTERS WHO WAS IT" and Hodge yells, "SEBASTIAN" Clary comes back and asks, "And how would you know that Hodge" and he points to the scars on her legs that look like someone was playing tic tac toe and then Hodge says, "That's to show he owns you after he has had his fun with that person" and Clary just says, "Oh, didn't know you knew that about him" and Hodge says "And it's all over your back from the last time that you came back Clary I'm not dumb, I know everything they did because they have symbols for everything." Then Clary says, "So you know what this one is for" and points to a swirly scar and Hodge nods and says, "For vengeance it also mean traitor or liar and the other ones around it means what they did to you because of it." Then he says, "If I would have known they would have done all of that I would have sent someone else" and Clary says, "I'm glad you sent me they would have died but they would never kill me because of her." Then Hodge nods and says, "So shall we fill in these people on what we are going to do" and Clary turns to Simon and motions for him to sit down. When he does she says, "So after tomorrow Sebastian, Jon, and Valentine are going to be in Cheatron, a prison that valentine has on a different island that only I know about" then Simon says, "Are you sure you want to send them there" and Clary nods and says, "The only way I think they won't get out is if they are there."

After a few minutes of silence Izzy asks, "So why was Simon yelling at you especially when you just got back" and she says, "he saw the scars to but he doesn't know which ones belong to who" and Izzy nods. Then just to break the tension because it's late I say, "How about we finish this tomorrow since it's so late and we are all tired from the last two months." Everyone nods and then goes to bed.

Then I realize Clary hasn't moved and looks like she is in deep thought so I called everyone back out and said, "I have an idea because I don't think Clary wants to sleep in a room with a boy why don't she take her room with Izzy and me and Alec can sleep in Simon's or the living room" everyone agreed so I walked towards her and grabbed her hand, when she looked up I smiled and pulled her to her room. She looked at me confused and I said, "You will sleep in here with Izzy since you look like you don't want to sleep in that same room as a boy." She nods and says, "Thank you Jace" and I just hug her goodnight.


	10. Chapter 9

**Simon's POV**

I'm kind of glad Clary didn't sleep in my room because I am so pissed at her for not thinking it matters who raped her. After the fight I don't want to be near Clary but I also don't want her out of my sight. I still love her and all but not how I used to and I see the way she looks at Jace and how Jace looks at her. It's late and I know Jace and Alec are asleep because they are snoring slightly. I can't stop thinking about what could have happened to her. I know that I couldn't have stopped it but at least I would have been there for her. After a few more minutes of think stuff like that I fall asleep.

I wake up and find that Jace is gone. I don't really care but still. Alec is still asleep so I go and check on the girls. When I get open the door I just see Izzy. I go to the living room and the kitchen but Clary and Jace aren't there. They must be training together.

 **Jace's POV**

I wake up and go to the bathroom. I see that it is only 6, the time I always wake up. I go to leave and I see a red head sitting on the couch reading. I go and sit next to her after I go to the bathroom. When she looks over and sees me she smiles a little and goes back to reading. After a few minutes I grab the book and close it. When I look over she is looking at me like I killed her pet. I sigh and say, "Let's go train or run, something active" and she brightens up. _This girl is going to be the death of me I swear especially with that smile._ I go and change because I am only in my boxers and when I come back I see she is back to reading.

I then grab the book again and grab her hand. She takes it and follows me outside. She takes a deep breath and says, "race you to the training building" and I say, "You are so on." When I get there she won by a lot of space, I feel like I'm about to pass out. I fall to the ground and lay down. She grabs my hand and pulls me up and says, "Wow people around here need to train more I'm the only one who can run this whole place and still run more." With that I then pick her up and run into the building and there is a swimming pool I learned that while she was away so I throw her in.

When she gets back up she ahs an evil glint in her eye and runs out then when she gets by me she pushes me in. She then jumps into the pool and then splashes me. We start laughing and have a good time after a while we don't notice the others standing there smirking until Izzy yells, "Well, well, well looks at the fun she is having never thought I would see the day" and Alec just sighs then I realize Simon isn't with then so I ask, "Where is Simon" Izzy just shrugs and says, "Mind if we join" and Clary says, "Get in here then" and smiles. Alec jumps in and swims toward Clary but she is busy looking at Izzy and screams when Alec pulls her under. When they come back up Alec is laughing and Clary has the glint in her eye again and then gets on Alec's back and pulls herself backwards but before she goes under jumps off.

After a while we all get out and walk back to the dorm room. When we get there Hodge is there and says, "I have good news and some bad news" and I say, "Out with it all" and Hodge says, "You are all getting new dorms, Jace and Alec, you are in dorm 312 or next door, and then since we have a new girl Clary you have to stay with her next to Jace and them." And Clary just nods and Izzy squeals and says, "This is going to be amazing" and Clary just says, "Yeah."

After that we all go and put our things in our new dorm rooms and after that, Alec and me go to Clary and Izzy's dorm. When we get there we still haven't seen Simon so Clary calls Hodge over and asks if he has seen him. When he says, "No" Clary pulls out her phone and calls him. When he doesn't answer she gets worried but just then he walks through her door and says, "Why do you all look so down in the dumps" and Clary says, "We didn't know where you were at and when I called you, you didn't answer" and he said, "I didn't have my phone on me at all today." Then he says, "So I wanted to help you move in but as I see you already are so I will see you tomorrow." Then left.

Then I ask, "Does he seem different to you" and then Hodge nods and says, "He is different and not in a good way" and Clary says, "What do you mean" and he just shakes his head. It is late so Alec and me head back to our new dorm after hugging and saying goodnight to the girls.

When we get into the hallway Hodge is there and says, "Don't tell Clary but he is sleeping with Aline because she doesn't like him back" and then I get mad and walk over to Simon's dorm and bang on the door. When he answers I say, "Why are you sleeping with Aline, and if it's because Clary don't like you back, news flash Clary don't like anyone that way" and Simon just slams the door shut again. Then I hear Hodge whisper to Alec "Man is she really that hard to read because I can tell who she likes" and Alec says, "Only to Jace, only to Jace."

Then I walk back over and said, "So can I kill him or would I get arrested" and Alec laughs and Hodge just shakes his head. Then Izzy comes out and says, "Whats going on" and I say "Simon is sleeping with Aline because Clary don't like him back, when in actuality he should know that she don't like him because she don't like anyone like that." Then Izzy just shakes her head and said, "I came out here to see if you guys wanted to sleep over here tonight" and Alec says, "I'm down, Jace" and I say, "You already know my answer" and head back into their dorm. Then Hodge came in and said, "If you guys want to and if it's alright with Clary, I can put all of you into a 4 bedroom dorm" and we all nod then Izzy goes to get Clary.

When she comes out she looks like she was asleep. Then said, "What did you guys want to discuss" and Hodge said, "We can move all four of you to a four bedroom dorm if you want" and she looked around and said, "What about Simon" and Hodge said, "We can move him closer" and she nodded and asked, "So is everyone ok with living in a four bedroom dorm" and everyone nodded and Hodge said, "we will do that tomorrow right now you need sleep and I put some sleeping pills on your night stand use them tonight before I shove them down your throat." She nodded and said, "So are you guys staying over tonight" and me and Alec nodded and said, "So where are we sleeping" and Izzy said, "We can make a pallet on the living room floor" and everyone nodded.

Izzy and Clary came back with all the blankets they had, and they had a lot. We put them down and we lay down. It went Izzy, Clary, me, and Alec. After a little bit everyone was asleep except Izzy and me. Then after a while we both fell asleep. When I woke up someone was pressed against me. When I opened my eyes I see Clary. She is still asleep and then there was a knock on the door that woke everyone but Clary. When Izzy turned around her eyes widened and I forgot that I was holding Clary. I let go and got up to answer the door. When I opened it, it was Hodge. I let him in and told him Clary was still asleep and he looked relieved.

I looked at him confused and he said, "After she comes back she doesn't sleep until she passes out from exhaustion" and I nodded. Then Izzy got up and asked, "Have a nice slumber" and Alec laughed. Hodge looked confused and Alec said, "When I woke up everyone was still asleep and Jace and Clary were cuddled together." Hodge's eyes got big and said, "Well then" and Izzy was laughing and then Clary woke up. I glared at Izzy and she laughed more. Then Clary looked around and looked confused when she saw Izzy laughing. And then I shook my head. Then Hodge said, "So are you guys ready to move again" and everyone nodded. Once we were all dressed and packed up the blankets we left.


	11. Chapter 10

**Jace's POV**

When we got to our new room we started to unpack. When we came back out Hodge was still there and Clary jumped on him cause he was asleep. He jumped when he woke up and Clary started to laugh. Then Hodge said, "So this is the actual Clary" then there was a knock on the door and Clary ran to the door. When she opened it she screamed and jumped onto whoever it was. When he came in Hodge stood up and said, "Lucian how did you get here" and Clary said, "I saw him on my way back here and I told him to come by sometime" and Hodge nodded and the Clary said, "So Luke how are you doing and how long are you staying" and he said, "slow down kiddo and I don't know maybe a couple of days and I came to see if you made it back ok and now I see that you aren't ok you are back to you not the old Clary so…" then Clary laughed and said, "Well what do you want to do we can go skating or I can show you around and then we can go see Simon and I almost forgot these are my roommates and friends Jace, Alec, and Izzy" and pointed to each of us. When she was done Lucian said, "Well I am Lucian but call me Luke, I don't like Lucian and nice to meet you" and I was curious so I asked, "How do you know Clary" and He said, "I knew her parents I used to work for Valentine before he got violent and Clary's mother died. Then I learned about Clary after I left then I cam back because I knew that anyone around Valentine would not have a good life but I couldn't get her out of there." Then I nodded and said "So you are staying for a couple of days" and he nodded and said, "Well it depends on how mad the others get" and Clary said, " He's talking about Valentine, Sebastian, and Jon, he helps calm them down." Then there was a knock on the door and Luke got it and said, "Simon how are you" and he said, "Great how about you Luke" and he nodded and said, "Amazing now that Clary is out of there and safe." Then Simon came in so I left.

 **Luke's POV**

When I knocked on the door I was nervous. I was not ready to see if Clary had changed she was always so full of life then Valentine, Sebastian and Jonathan beat it out of her. When she opened the door I was so happy that she had the life back into her eyes. After the introduction Jace the blonde/golden boy questioned me. I knew that he liked Clary and if I said the wrong thing he would be mad. Then there was a knock on the door and when I opened it, it was Simon. He looked different and not in the good way. After we said hello we went back into the room where everybody was. When Simon came in Jace left looking murderous. I looked to Izzy and Alec they gave me a look that said 'tell you later when Clary isn't around' I nodded. Then I said, "So Clary what are we going to be doing" and she said, "Anything, name something," I thought for a minute and I said, "How about your art" she nodded and said, "It's in my room come on" and I nodded and said, "I will talk to you later guys" and followed Clary. On the way I saw Jace in his room so I told Clary I would be there in a minute and knocked on Jace's door. He motioned for me to come in and he said, "So I guess you are here to see if I'm ok" and I said, "No I came to see if you wanted to talk" and he said maybe later I will tell you but right now go have fun with Clary while you're here, she deserves as much fun as anyone can get." I nodded and left says, "If you ever want to talk, we might not know each other but I do know things that you are going through" he just looked confused and I said, "When we talk later." He nodded and shooed me out of his room.

When I got into Clary's room it reminded me so much of Jocelyn's old room when we were younger. Clary pulled me out of my thoughts by putting a hand on my shoulder. I noticed she was handing something to me. Then I realized it was one of Jocelyn's drawings of Clary laughing at me trying to build a bookcase. She then said, " I think you should have this to remember her, I have so many" and I hug her and say "Thank you, now before you make me cry show me your drawings" and she nodded. She walked over to a journal and handed it to me. There was so many of Jocelyn and me. They are like pictures and they are memories. She laughs at the next one because it was one of me scaring Jocelyn and Clary. I laugh too and see the sparkle in her eye. I say, "Clary these are amazing you should get your work out there, there are so many possibilities for you." She just looks at me and shrugs and says, "That was her thing mine is just a story of my life with you and mom." I just hug her for what feels like forever then Hodge comes in and says, "Time for lunch."

When we come back out Simon is gone and Jace is out of his room looking better. I smile at everyone and say "So what can I do" and Clary says, "It's already cooked you just eat and we have to walk there Luke" and I say, "Then where are we going" Jace says, "Taki's" and everyone cheers.

When we get there Clary asks if Simon is coming and I say, "most likely not" and she just sighs. Then we get our seats and we order. I order a club sandwich; Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec get coconut pancakes, and Hodge just gets fries. While we eat we talk about what has been going on but I notice nobody brings up anything with Simon except Clary but I asked. I don't think she knows what is going on between everyone and Simon but I will know what it is and why later. When we get done we walk back to the dorm. When we get there we just sit and talk about ourselves.

When we get done talking Clary goes to make dinner. She makes this ziti and it is amazing. After we get done eating Clary says, "Alright sleeping arrangements are everyone gets their own room, Luke gets my room though." I don't like this cause I am taking her only safe place so I say, "No, no, no Clary you get your room I will stay with Simon" then Jace says, "No you are staying here with Clary" I just nod and say "So I get the couch" and Jace laughs and says "No you can sleep in my room, I will sleep on the couch. I normally wake up early anyways so I woke wake you up." I just say "thanks" and Clary says, "Well I am going to bed so night."

After she leaves Izzy says, "So Luke you noticed it" I was so confused so I said, "Noticed what" and she said, "The interaction/ problem between Simon and Jace" and I nodded and said, "I have figured some of it out."

Izzy just nods so I continue "She don't know which I have no idea how, Simon don't look at her the same so something happened between them and that's it" and Izzy nods. Then Alec says, "Simon is sleeping with Aline because Clary don't like him like he liked her" I'm still confused so I say, "So…" and Jace says, "Aline is mean to Clary that is why I can't be near him anymore anytime he is around I want to throw him off of a highway" and I said, "Because you like Clary" and everyone laughs except Jace he just says, "Yeah like a friend duh" and Alec smacks him on the back of the head and says, "You're stupid we already know." Then Jace just sighs. After that I say, "Alright so I'm tired and I know you guys are so night." After that I went to bed and so did everyone else.

 **Jace's POV**

Am I really that obvious that everyone knows? I hope Clary doesn't and if she does I don't know what I would do. I fell asleep after that. I woke up and Luke was up and cooking. I go to help him and I see he is making pancakes. When he sees me he said, "So how long" and I say, "I don't know" I already knew he was talking about how long I knew I liked Clary.

He just nodded and said, "Well you have pick a amazing girl to like" I looked at him weird and he sighs. Then says, "I liked her mother but when she married Valentine I stuck around cause I couldn't live without her. She was just so amazing. Clary is exactly like her, she looks the same, acts the same now but before it was like the shell of the Clary I knew. The only difference is Clary is shorter. Clary hates it but when her mother was alive she would tell Clary 'You're like a hobbit and I love hobbits just like I love you' and Clary would laugh. When her mother died so did the happy little girl because Valentine took everything from her. She has grown so much she is loyal, a fighter, and more importantly she will do anything to make someone happy even when and if she is hurting."

After he said that I think I liked Clary more. Then there was a door opening and in walk Clary. She smiled when she saw Luke and said, "So what are you two doing" and Luke laughed and said, "Talking hobbit what about you" and she smiled even brighter and said, "Tired and hungry and waiting for you" and Luke said "Well then what are you waiting for" and she said "Non-burnt pancakes" and Luke turned around and said, "Damn it and they were your favorite" and she said, "What kind" and he said, " They were going to be red, white and blue pancakes" and she said " Come on I will help.'

After they were done she put plates out for everyone and put pancakes on everyone's plate. While we ate we talked about everything. Then Clary asked, "Luke did you bring your swim suit" and he said, "Yes surprisingly" and she smiled and said, "Yeah surprisingly" sarcastically and I asked, "what's with the sarcasm" and Luke said, "She loves swimming and anytime I come around where ever she is we go swimming" and I said "is that why she swims like a fish" and Luke laughed and said, "she is super fast isn't she" and I nodded. The everyone came out and Clary told them to get their swimsuits after they are done eating.


	12. Chapter 11

**Luke's POV**

I have been watching Clary and when she looks at Jace her eyes light up too just like his. After everyone changes into their swimming suits we head to the pool. On our way I slow my pace so I am next to Izzy and she looks at me. I whisper, "So you have a plan for Jace and Clary" then she side eyes me and says, "Maybe." I am intrigued so I say, "Can I help" and she nods and says, "We are going clubbing tonight and I need a dress for Clary but Jace has to have the same color could you help" and I nod and ask, "What color" and she says, "Well Jace looks good in anything but Clary has certain colors so how about green." I look at her and then look at Jace and say, "How am I supposed to get Jace to wear green when I am pretty sure he doesn't own anything other than black." She just looks at me and says, "We go shopping all of us" and then I look down and start to walk next to Clary.

When we get to the swimming pool I pick her up and throw her in the pool but she grabs ahold of my neck at the last minute and pulls me with her. When we come back up Alec says, "She's tricky isn't she" and Jace and Izzy start laughing and I must look confused. After I look to Clary she says, "I flipped him over when I was on his back and jumped off at the last minute." Then I laugh and say to Alec "This is why we shouldn't try to get her because when we do you have to sleep with one eye open" and she starts laughing.

After we all splash each other we go and change for the day. It's late so we go shopping because Izzy is crazy and threatened to chop something off of each of us who complained. When we got to the mall Jace walked next to me and asked, "She is planning something isn't she" I can't lie so I say, "Yes, yes she is but don't ask because all she said was shopping and then threatened me." He just sighed and started walking next to Clary and they started a conversation. Izzy then came next to me along with Alec and Alec said, "This is going to back fire and I'm not going to be apart of it" and leaves. Then Izzy said, "Well that leaves you and me so I take Jace and you take Clary but send me a pic of the dress before you buy it." She takes my phone out of my pocket and puts her number in and walks away.

We get into the mall and we split up. Clary and me walk into a dress store and just look around I told her to look for a green dress. After a while Izzy comes in and says, "God how come nobody knows how to shop anymore" and then shoos me and Jace out. We go and find Alec he is in an arcade place. After about a hour Izzy and Clary come back but Clary looks like she is about to kill Izzy. Jace laughs at Clary's face and she just glares and says, "I will beat everyone to a pulp if you ever let Izzy take me hostage again" with that he shuts up.

We get back to the dorm and Izzy takes Clary to her room. When Izzy comes out with Clary an hour and a half has past. The others and me just sat around because we already changed. It took a little extra work for me to get Jace to wear the shirt but in the end I got it. When Jace sees Clary it was all worth it but then he glares at Izzy and me. Then we go to leave and when we get to the club I go to the bar because I need a drink. The whole time I was watching everyone dance. After a while Clary came up to me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me and told me to dance because I looked like a creep.

After we leave Clary asks if she can come down to the lake house for a bit. Me being me said "I would love that" and she hugged me. Clary always loved it at the lake house. After we got to the dorm she started to pack for a few days. In the morning we would leave for the lake house. I fell asleep thinking about the old times at the lake house. I was awoken by a certain red head jumping up ad down on the bed says, "lets go lets go lets go" so I got up and got dressed. We told the others they could come but they said that Clary and me needed time alone. When we got to the living room we hugged everyone goodbye. When we got there we just talked and swam. We did that and visited old places for the 3 days Clary was here. Then it was time to say goodbye but I made her promise to come by again whenever she wanted.

 **Clary's POV**

I didn't want to leave but I had to. On the way back Luke made me promise to come back and of course I said yes. I liked it there it reminded me of all the good days when my mother was alive. When we got back I ran straight to the dorm after hugging Luke goodbye. When I got back into the dorm I was tackled because I forgot my phone charger and couldn't text or call them.

Before the hugging was done Jace said, "Don't ever forget your charger again I thought you died of boredom" at that I laughed. I missed being here but most of all Jace. Later on we went and got ice cream and I told them about what I had done. Once I was done Jace pouted and said, "You had fun without me that's not possible" and I replied "Sorry to burst your bubble but some is" and he smiled and said, "But not all because you just said but some is." At this everyone laughed.

When we left the restaurant Izzy and Alec left to go somewhere. On the way back Jace and I talked about a little bit of everything. Then out of the blue asked, "Tomorrow do you want to go on a date… with me" and I said, "Yes" and he nodded and said, "So I will pick you up at 7 since I am going to visit my biological mom." I just nodded and then we were back at the dorm.

I was excited to be going on a date with Jace. I figured out that I liked Jace when I was at Luke's and he would poke fun of me because "it was so obvious." When Izzy walked in she ran to me and asked, "So what are you going to wear" and I said, "I was waiting on you and how did you know" and she said "Jace texted me" and I just nodded. Then I asked, "Izzy in the morning can you help me pick something out and do my hair and make up" she squealed and said, "Yes, yes, and yes" after that we said goodnight. When I got to my room and laid down I fell asleep before my head even hit my pillow.

A screaming Izzy woke me. I looked t he clock and it said 3:45. I must have slept longer because of the sleeping pills. She pulled me and pushed me into the bathroom and said, "You have 5 minutes to shower." I showered and then went to Izzy's room and she had 3 outfits out. The first was a leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and black knee high heel boots. The next one was a green dress with black high heels. The last one was another leather jacket but this one had a green dress too and white converse. I picked the last choice. Then before I got dressed Izzy did my hair and make up which lasted about an hour and a half then I got dressed. When I was done it was 5:30 so we sat down and watched tv.

We were so busy we didn't hear anyone knock on the door instead we heard the door shut. When we looked it was Jace and he said "I knocked for like 2 minutes straight" and I said "Well why didn't you just come in you do live here too" and he says, "I… forgot about that" and me and Izzy start laughing. After we calm down he asks, "Are you ready to be wooed" and I said, "Yup now where are we going" and he says, "It's a surprise."


	13. Authors Note-Sorry

**Sorry I haven't been updating but my life was a bit chaotic. Also review what you think so I can make it better and if you have suggestions about what should happen I would gladly take them and think about them. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Jace's POV**

When we get to the car I open the door for her and then get in myself. I start to drive and notice she has on a leather jacket, a green dress and white converse and she looks amazing. I have on a white shirt and black pants with back sneakers. After we get there we arrive at a place called the Institute. When we get to the waiter I tell them my name and we sit down by the fountain. Then she comes back and asks us what we want to drink and we both say water. After that we start talking about the CIA. Then the waiter comes back and we order food. Clary gets chicken kiev and I get the steak. It is about twenty minutes until out food come out. We eat in silence but it is a comfortable silence. When we get done I pay and we go for a walk and she tells me about more places. When we get back to the car we drive back but I grab her hand and drive.

When we get to the door I open it for her and come in and she says, "Well I had a great time" and I say, "Me too" and then Izzy comes out and says, "So how was it" and I look at her and she squeaks and mouths, 'sorry' and I look to Clary. I was going to tell her goodnight but she looks like she is thinking of something so I just wait. She looks adorable when she is thinking and after a few seconds she says, "Sorry I was think about something" and I nod and say, "Well anyways, it's fine and we should get some sleep for in the morning" and she nods and looks at her wrist. I never noticed she had a watch. Then I lean over and kiss her on the cheek and say, "Night" and she blushes and says it back. Then we walk to our separate rooms and when I get into bed I can't fall asleep. I can't get Clary out of my head, she is just amazing and yet I don't know everything about her but what I do is amazing, that was really cheesy.


	15. Chapter 13

**Jace's POV**

I finally fall asleep thinking about tomorrow. I wake up to Izzy jumping on my bed so I pretend I am still asleep and inch my hand toward her foot. When I'm close I grab her foot and pull it and she goes down screaming. She hits the bed and places her hand over her heart trying to calm it and I laugh so hard I fall off the bed with the help of her foot. As soon as I hit the floor the door opens and Clary runs is looking ready to attack. I can't stop laughing so I hold up my hand and continue laughing and she leaves but Izzy hits me with my pillow five times. I walk out of the room with a little less laughter but not much and go to use the bathroom before I pee my pants from laughter.

After I finish I walk out and Izzy kicks me in the nuts. Now I am in pain and really glad that I used the bathroom and now she is laughing. It's hard to breathe she kicked me so hard and when Alec sees me on the floor holding my nuts he tries to hold in his laughter. I lay there for a few minutes trying to not be in so much pain and it works. The pain goes away enough for me to walk and I go to the kitchen to get something to drink. Izzy comes in and I ask, "Couldn't you have kicked me any where but my nuts Iz" and she shakes her head and I growl at her. I pour me some coffee and Clary comes back out of her room and gets in the shower. I sit on the couch and Alec asks, "What did you do" and I answer, "Iz was jumping on my bed so I grabbed her foot and pulled her then she fell and I laughed cause she was scared" and Alec nods and then takes a drink of his coffee.

There is a knock on the door so I answer it and it's Simon, I roll my eyes but open it for Clary. I didn't even notice her come out of the bathroom and change. She walks over to the couch and Simon sits next to her and asks, "What are you doing today" and she answers with a simple, "Running" and he nods. He then asks, "Want any company" and she answers, "No I'm fine I need to clear my head anyways and I'm leaving in 5" and he nods again but this time adds a hum. I walk over to Izzy and she looks at me and whispers, "Do you think she knows" and I shrug and answer, "I don't know if I was her and she did I would have punched him" and she just looks at them. A few minutes pass of awkward silence and then Clary gets up and says, "Well I'm gonna go running so I will see you all in a few" and leaves.

I leave to dorm and wait for her in the hallway. When she comes out she looks at me and motions for me to run with her. I nod and start to run and then ask her, "What is going on between Simon and you" and she looks at me and answers, "I know he is screwing Aline" and I nod and say, "I was going to tell you but I didn't think you deserved it and he is your best friends so I thought I would give him the benefit of the doubt" and she asks, "How did you find out." I look at her and say, "Hodge told us" and she nods and then smiles and says, "Race you to the entryway and back to the dorm" and I yell, "Your on Clary" and we both run as fast as we can. I am out of breath when I reach the entryway so I slow my pace and put my hands on my head for the way back.

I finally get my breath back and I run full speed back to the dorm. She is waiting at the door with a smirk and then I ask, "What is your secret to running so fast" and she says, "Had to, it was either that or let Sebastian get me" and she shrugs like it was nothing. I just open the door and we both walk in and Izzy says, "One looks great and the other looks like shit" and smirks. I flip her off and she laughs and I say, "I'm going to shower" and walk to my room. I get my clothes and walk to the bathroom and get undressed. I get in and shower then get out and remember that I forgot my pants so I wrap the towel around my waist and grab my clothes and walk to my room. I get in there and I get dressed.

I walk out and I see Clary texting someone, Izzy also, and Alec is gone so I figure he's with Magnus. I sit down in the armchair and turn on the TV. After a few minutes I get bored, I don't see how people watch that for hours. When I took up I see Clary looking at me amused and I ask, "What" and she shakes her head and starts to laugh. I go and sit next to her and ask, "I ask again what is so funny" and she says while smiling, "You, do you have ADD or ADHD" and I look at her like she has lost her mind. She then explains, "You sat with the TV on for like 5 minutes the whole time your leg bouncing and then you rolled your eyes and turned it and then started to look around" and I counter, "No I don't and no I didn't bounce my leg" and Izzy yells, "Yes you did you always do when something annoys you" and I roll my eyes.

Then Clary grabs my hand I pulls me up and says, "Your going to drive me nuts come on" and I pull me arm back and she falls into my lap and she squeaks. I laugh and she hits my arm and glares at me and I let her up and get up too. She grabs her purse from her room and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the dorm with a bye to Izzy. Then I ask, "Where are we going" and she answers, "To go eat I'm hungry and you're always hungry so we are getting something to eat" and I smile. I then let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She looks at me and I raise my eyebrow and she asks, "How do people do that" and I ask, "What?" She then raises both eyebrows and I laugh and ask, "Raise one eyebrow" and she nods. I shrug and say, "You are the only person I have met that can't so I thought people were born being able to do it" and she nods.

We are almost to Taki's so we just spend the rest of the time talking about anything. When we get in there Kaelie sees us and glares at Clary. I didn't think she saw but the fact that she looks away from her I think she did and we sit down in a booth on the same side. I knew she don't like picking first so I sat on one side and she slid in next to me. Her phone goes off and she shows me a picture of Izzy making a funny face and we both laugh. I then say, "I am so using that against her can you send that to me" and she nods and sends it. A second later my phone goes off and I click it so my phone doesn't keep going off as a reminder.

We look up and Kaelie is there and asks, "What can I get you Jacey" and I ask, "Clary what do you want" and she says, "Coffee and coconut pancakes" and I say the same. Kaelie writes it down and leaves and we go back to talking. Then I ask, "When are you going back to the lake house" and she answers, "I don't know I normally go there when I need piece of mind when mine is crazy it's the only great place that doesn't have anything bad happen there" and I nod and she asks, "Do you, Izzy, and Alec want to come one day I can run it by Luke but I'm sure he would say yes" and I answer, "We can talk to them about it later but are you sure" and she nods. Our food comes out and I ask, "When were you thinking about going again" and she answers, "Not the next time because that is the time I spend with Luke and it gets depressing but after that anytime" and I ask, "Why does it get depressing." She looks at me and answers sadly, "We have a tradition to go there for my mom on her anniversary and do everything she loved to do over the week we are there" and I nod and say, "Oh I didn't know Clary I'm sorry" and she just mumbles a thanks.

After that we go back to eating and when we are done we split the bill seeing as she was very persistent but so was I. We leave and we just walk around talking and laughing and after a while we walk back to the dorm. When we get there she says, "Well I'm going into the training room so I will see you guys later" and goes to change. When she comes out she is wearing a blue sports bra and grey spandex and on the way out waves to Izzy and me. When she leaves Izzy jumps over the sofa and sits down and asks excitedly, "What did you guys do, did you guys have fun, and where did you go" and I roll my eyes but answer, "We went to Taki's and ate, then we went on a walk and lastly yes we had fun now is this interrogation over" she hits me on the shoulder but nods.

I walk over to my room and lay down because I didn't sleep very well last night seeing as I fell asleep late and got woken up early by Izzy jumping on my bed. I lay down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I get woken up by Izzy shaking me so I groan and pull my pillow over my head to go back to sleep. She grabs the pillow and hits me in the head twice then asks, "Simon is here and Clary isn't back yet, what do I say" and I groan and get up and walk over to Simon. I grab him and say, "She's not here and I'm sleepy so you aren't staying, goodbye" and as I was saying this we were walking to the door and I opened it and after I was done I pushed him out the door and shut it. I turn around and Izzy exclaims, "That was rude" and I shrug and counter, "Waking me up is rude, so we will act like none of this happened" and she crosses her arms over her chest.

I walk past her to go to my room but she stops me and asks, "What's wrong with you" and I answer, "I'm tired Iz, I haven't been sleeping well now can I go back to it" she nods and lets go of me. I walk back to my room and resume my nap. I wake up and am about to snap at Izzy but I don't see her instead I see Clary. She explains, "Sorry but Izzy and Alec wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat with us" I nod and say, "I will be out there in a minute" she nods and gets up and leaves. I get out of bed and put on pants cause I took them off and I put on some shoes. I walk out and Izzy asks, "Nice nap" and I just walk past her and ask, "Can we just go" and everyone nods.

On the way Izzy comes to the back with me and asks, "Are you still grumpy" and I counter, "I am not grumpy" and I fake a smile. She looks at me and sighs and I say, "I don't know today I have just been irritated all day" she then asks, "Are you on your period" and I glare at her and say, "Your annoying." She laughs and counters, "You never answered my question Jace are you" and I say, "Wrong gender and you know it" and she smiles and asks, "Will food help" and I shrug. We walk into the cafeteria since we didn't want to walk to Taki's and Clary and I already ate there today. When we walk in Izzy walks over to Alec and Clary but Clary comes back with me and asks, "Are you ok" and I nod and answer, "Yeah I'm good" but she gives me a look of disbelief. I smile a huge smile and it makes he crack a smile and asks, "Seriously you look like someone killed your favorite cat" and I look at her and ask, "Who said I like cats" and she shrugs and counters, "Fine any animal you like" and I just nod.

She then looks at me and I say, "Just irritated today, don't know why" and she just gives a small smile. We are in line so we grab food and sit down. When we do she scans the place like she does before she sits down anywhere and then her eyes stop somewhere behind me. I turn around in my seat and see Simon and Aline and she is sitting on his lap. I look away and Izzy is glaring at him and I snap my fingers in front of her face and she stops and looks at me. Alec is just staring at them she I nudge him and he looks to Clary. She looks back over to us and then finishes scanning the room and sits down. When she does Izzy rubs her arm and asks, "Are you ok" and she nods and answers, "Yeah I already knew about them just weird seeing them actually together" and Izzy just nods and offers a small smile. She then starts to eat and we just look at each other before eating. We all get done and we walk back to the dorm.

On the way out of the cafeteria Izzy asks Clary and I, "Are you two dating" and I look to Clary and I answer, "We haven't discussed that yet" and Izzy nods and says, "Well you need to DTR because I want to know first" and Clary just nods. Izzy then asks, "We going to watch movies when we get home and have a sleep over in the living room" we all just hum in acknowledgement. She then walks over to Alec and I look to Clary and ask, "Are we dating or what" and she answers, "If you want to we can" and I ask, "Do you though… want to date" and she looks at me and answers, "Yeah" and I smile and she smiles back and she says, "So I guess we are dating now" and I nod.

We get back to the dorm not long after and Izzy grabs everyone a blanket from our rooms while we are looking for a movie. We find Gothica and we put it in and sat down on the couch and chairs we had. It's Clary and me on the couch, Izzy in one chair and Alec in the other on. Halfway through Clary fell asleep and her head was on my shoulder Izzy was still awake, and Alec left 'cause the movie is boring'. I was watching the TV so I didn't notice Izzy get out her phone until a flash came from where she was sitting. She smiles at me and I ask, "Did you just take a picture of us" she nods and answers, "Your cute together" and I roll my eyes and go back to the movie.

When it's over I don't know what to do with Clary since she is laying on me so I look to Izzy but she is asleep. I look back to Clary and I shake her until she is awake and she asks, "Is the movie over" I laugh and answer, "Yes, I didn't want you to fall when I got up" she looks at me and asks, "You going to your room" I shake my head and answer, "No Izzy would punch me but you are tired and on the couch so I was going to sleep on the floor." She then looks around and says, "We could share, if you want to since the floor is uncomfortable" I just look at her and she then adds, "I just don't want your back hurt since we have training in the morning and we are sparing" I nod and ask, "How are we going to do this." She then says, "I don't know" and chuckles, which is cute in my opinion.

I then ask, "I can sleep behind you if you are comfortable with that" and she nods. I get on the couch behind her and she lies down and I wrap my arm around her waist. She says, "Goodnight" and I say the same thing and I know she is asleep already. She turns and curls into me and not long after I fall asleep. I wake up to Izzy shaking me and I growl at her and she says, "Get up Jace we have training" and I groan and say, "Go away I want to sleep longer" and she says, "We slept in anyways, we didn't have an alarm to wake us up" and I sigh and open my eyes. When I do I realize Clary is still laying down asleep so I ask, "Why didn't you wake her up" and she answers, "I don't know if shaking her will scare her so I wanted to know if you knew" I shake my head and answer, "She didn't seem scared when I shook her awake so" and she nods. I then shake her and she opens her eyes and Izzy says, "Training and we are late" she nods and rolls off the couch.

She gets up and walks to her room and closes the door and when she does Izzy hits me in the chest. I look back at her and ask, "What" and she asks, "Are you seriously asking what Jace" and I raise my eyebrows and nod. She then says, "You slept with Clary" and I say, "Just slept so what's the big deal" and she smiles and says, "I'm proud of you" and pinches my cheek. I smack her hand away and roll my eyes and get up off the couch. She follows me to my room and I sarcastically say, "I'm not into incest Iz" and she flips me off and marches off.


	16. Chapter 14

**Jace's POV**

I get dressed in and undershirt and basketball shorts. I leave my room and Clary and Izzy are waiting for me. I walk up to them and then ask, "Did Alec ever come back" and Clary shakes her head and answers, "I will go get him though" and Izzy and me just nod. She walks across the hall and bangs on the door. Magnus opens the door with only boxers on and Clary says, "Get Alec and tell him to meet us in the training room" and Magnus smiles and nods his head. Clary then turns around and motions for us to come so we do. I walk next to Clary and ask, "How did that not embarrass him at all" and she answers, "I have seen him naked so didn't really matter to us" and I just laugh. She looks at me and I open the door for her and Izzy and Izzy asks, "Ready to get your ass whopped" and I counter, "Are you ready to get your ass whopped is the question" and Clary pops up and scares us both and asks, "Are both of you ready to get your ass whopped" and I say, "Not going to happen I'm the best." After that she flips me over her shoulder and I am on the floor holding my back because it hurt.

She looks down at me and asks, "Whose the best now" and Izzy says, "Damn Jace your girlfriend just took you down" and I glare t her and Clary hold her hand out for my to take. I seize the chance and grab it and pull her down. She squeaks as she comes down and Izzy laughs and the says, "Ok you two enough it's to adorable and we need to actually train" and Clary gets up and helps me up too. She walks over to the punching bags and asks, "Do you thing you can knock this bag off of the hanger" and Izzy shakes her head and I shrug. Clary pulls Izzy over to herself and puts Izzy in a fighting stance. When she is done she tells Izzy to hit it as hard as she could and Izzy does but the bag barely moves. She then tells her to kick it as hard as she can and she does and the bag moves a little more just not by much.

She tells Izzy to go back to where she was standing and tells me to come over to her and do exactly what Izzy did. I get there and apparently one keg is to far out so she fixes it and tells me to punch the bag. I do and it swings and I look at her and she compliments, "Good job but you need to remember the stance" and fixes the same leg. Then she says, "Kick the bag" and I do and the bag comes off the hanger and she claps and says, "That was great now for Jace you need to work on your arms and Izzy we need to get you to weight lifting" and Izzy nods. She then says, "Izzy you start on your legs for 10 minutes not on the tread mill either weight lifting. Jace go do your arms" and we both nod and Clary follows me since I need to be spotted.

Izzy gets started and Clary yells, "Do more weight it's to easy for you" and Izzy does. She then looks at me and nods for me to start since I was already in position. I am benching 100 lbs. already. After I lift them 20 times she says, "I'm going to add ten more think you can do it" and I nod. She does and then she comes back and I start to do 20 more and I get to 16 and I start to struggle a little. She helps me put it back on and says, "Ok so now we know where you are benched and we need to go from there" and I nod. She nods and says, "I'm going to go over to Izzy and help her find her weight" and I nod. She then leaves and walks over to Izzy when she gets there she goes over to the weights and puts it at 50 lbs.. When she does Izzy tries to pick it up but can't so Clary goes down 10 lbs. and she tells Izzy to go again. She does and Izzy can do it so Clary tells her to lifter up 20 times.

Izzy is halfway done when Alec comes in and apologizes, "Sorry for being late" and Clary smiles and says, "It's fine come with me" and he does. He does the same thing I do but his is punching that knocks it off the hanger but his kick moves the bag a little. Clary walks them over to the same machine as Izzy but it is a little farther down. Clary tells him what to o and he nods and starts. She then comes over to me and asks, "Since you are almost there go do the bag again and work on your punches" I nod and walk over to the bag and start to punch it. After about 5 punches Clary says, "Rest your arms a little and go back to benching I will walk over there when you are ready" and I nod again.

She walks back over to Izzy and I can't help but look at her butt. When I look over Alec is looking at me and I shrug and he shakes his head with a smile. I then leave to go to get a drink. I walk out and get a long drink and I walk back in and when I do she is showing Izzy how to bench and she is benching 120lbs.. I watch her and then she calls Alec over and asks if he could help Izzy and be her spot. He nods and asks, "You helping Jace" she nods and I walk over to the bench and she stands there. I get in position and I start it and count 'til I'm at twenty. She then asks, "You think you can knock it off the hanger now" and I nod and we walk over to the punching bag. I get in stance and I look over at her and when she nods I breathe out and punch the bag. When I do it comes off the hanger and she claps. I turn towards her and ask, "Can you do it both ways" and she answers, "Yeah want to see" and I nod.

She walks over and gets in stance and then closes her eyes for a second. When she opens them she punches the bag and it goes flying off the hanger and she grabs it and puts it back on and then does the same thing but kicks it this time. When she kicks it, it does the same thing and I whistle along with Izzy and she blushes and says, "Ok now that I am done I am going to go to help Izzy" and I nod. Then she asks, "Can you help Alec when he can bench 70 lbs." I nod and walk over to him. Clary walks over to Izzy again and spots her and I meet Alec over at the machine he is doing. When he gets there he smirks and starts pumping his legs. While he is working his legs he asks, "Are you and Clary dating now" and I answer, "Yeah are you and Magnus dating now" and he goes red and says, "I don't know didn't really talk about it" and I smile.

When we add more weight until he gets to 70 lbs. I walk him over to a bench and say, "Rest your legs and then we can kick the bag" and he nods and goes to get a drink. While he does that I walk over to Clary and Izzy and I wrap my arms around Clary's waist. She jumps and elbows me in the ribs just barely hard enough to wind me and she turns around and apologizes a lot. I stop her after I get my breathe back and I say, "Clary it's fine I promise" and she offers an apologetic smile and asks, "Why are you over here anyway" and I say, "I gave Alec a break before we kicked the punching bag" and she nods. She then tells Izzy, "How about a break" and Izzy puts it back and lets out a sigh of relief and I laugh. Then Alec comes over and asks, "Ready" and I nod and we both walk over to the bag.

He gets into stance and kicks the bag and it swings more than it did and Clary walks over and says, "How about you all get a break and we can resume in about 10 minutes" and we all nod. She then walks back over to the bench and wipes them down and then gets one and puts on 120 lbs.. I sit down and watch her and she lifts it great and gets up and puts on 20 more and gets back in position and starts to lift it. She gets to 17and starts to struggle and I go to get up but she puts it back in the holder and fixes her hold and starts over. She does it and she is actually really good at lifting weights. She then gets up and takes off the extra and puts it to where Izzy finished off and walks back over. She then reminds us, "You have 7 more minutes" and right when she turns to leave to get a drink I'm guessing Simon walks in.

She just walks out and Simon say hi and she just nods and walks out the door. He just stares at the door where she stood and then looks at me and asks, "What is wrong with her" and I roll my eyes and I lay across the bench and put my head in Izzy's lap. She looks down at me and whispers, "Does he not know she knows" and I shrug and she starts to run her fingers through my hair. I start to drift off so I smack her hand and she laughs and Clay walks back in and says, "Alright Hodge just told me we have 10 more minutes left in here until the newbie class gets this room" and we nod and I ask, "Why aren't we in that class" and she answers, "You know more than they do" and we nod again and she says, "Alright up we still need Izzy to knock it off one way" and Izzy playfully glares at her.

Clary pushes me off of her and pulls Izzy up and over to the bag and says, "Kick it" and Izzy does and it swings a lot more. She hugs Clary and says, "I'm gonna kick ass" and Clary laughs. She then says, "Go to the bench and start to lift" and they walk over to the bench and Simon asks, "Where do you want me" and she answers, "I don't care pick someone to work with, Jace is done with both but needs work on his stance" and he nods. He then asks, "What do you need" and he points to the leg machine and Simon nods and says, "I will help Jace and then you if Clary isn't" and Alec nods and goes there. He turns around and mouths 'Don't kill him' and I nod and get up and get into stance. He moves the same foot Clary did and I try to remember that and he says, "Walk away and then come back" and I do and I get back into stance. When I do he says, "Alright remember that and you are all good now do it again" and I do and I get it right again. He then says; "Good job now you can do whatever you want" and I nod.

I walk over to Clary and Izzy and I ask, "Need anything" and Izzy says, "Yes someone that is more considerate" and Clary laughs and says, "I'm not that mean am I" and I shrug and Izzy sighs a yes. We both laugh and she asks, "Did Simon help you with your stance" and I nod. Then Izzy says, "He already knew it but just wanted to spend time with you that's why he got it fast when Simon showed him" and I grab the towel off my shoulder and hit Izzy in the face with it. She laughs and I say, "I like you better of course I'm gonna want you more than Simon" and Clary just shakes her head with a smile. Simon calls Clary over and she asks, "Can you spot Izzy" and I nod and she leaves.

Instead of watching Izzy I watched Clary walk away which was not the smartest idea. Then next thing I know is I am on the floor and my balls hurt. I look at Izzy and she has a smirk and whispers, "Stop looking at her ass" and I ask, "If I do will you stay away from my nuts" and she laughs but nods. I was still hurting when Clary comes over and she asks, "What happened to you" and I answer, "Izzy" and she laughs and Izzy says, "He was being rude" and Clary says, "Just hurry up if you do these then we can take a little break after you punch the bag" and Izzy visibly brightens. She starts to get back in position and starts to lift. When she gets to 20 she gets up and walks over to the bag and punches it. When she does it does the same thing as when she kicked it, it swung.

Clary then calls over Alec and tells him to kick the bag. When he does it comes off of the hanger and Alec smiles and says, "Thanks Clary" and she nods. Then Izzy asks, "Are we coming back tomorrow" and Clary answers, "I am you guys don't have to, your muscles need rest but if you want to you can come with me" and Izzy nods. Simon then asks, "I thought you were doing your reading tomorrow" and she shakes her head and says, "I am thinking about changing it up this week" and he nods. Then I ask, "What time are you coming" and she says, "Around 6 or 7" and I nod and say, "Wake me up I will help Izzy while you work out" and she says, "Thanks Jace" and I smile. Then Izzy says, "Let's get food, I'm hungry" and Clary nods and Simon says, "I will see you all later" and Clary nods.


	17. Chapter 15

**Jace's POV**

As we walk out I wrap my arm around Clary's shoulders and Izzy asks, "So what are we doing tonight, are you running tonight Clare" and she makes a face and asks, "Clare" and Izzy says, "I like it better than Clary" and she shrugs and answers, "No I am going to read since I was going to do it tomorrow and I need to refresh my languages" and I ask, "How many do you know" and she says, "5." Alec asks, "What are they" and she pauses and answers, "Irish or Gaelic, German, Spanish, Polish, and Bosnian" and I ask, "Bosnian" and she nods and says, "It's a language Jon loved so he showed me and we would talk in it and Valentine wouldn't know what we were saying" and I nod.

We walk into the cafeteria since we were all to tired to walk to Taki's and we got our food. We got our food and we sit down and when we do Izzy asks, "How long are you going to read" and she shrugs and says, "I don't know I was thinking an hour why" and Izzy says, "I was thinking about going back to that club" and I look to her and she says, "Fine but I am wearing jeans and a sports bra not a dress there is reason nothing touches my back" and Izzy nods and asks, "Can I pick out a skirt instead" and Clary rolls her eyes but nods and Izzy celebrates. I lean over to her and ask, "Are you sure about clubbing" and she nods and whispers back, "I already know she won't take no for an answer" and I laugh and nod.

We get done and we walk home I wrap my arm round her shoulders again and on the way home Clary gets glares but she is to busy thinking that she doesn't even realize. When we get home Hodge is there and says, "Clary we have Sebastian and Valentine but Jon left them they say" and she nods and asks, "When did you get them" and Hodge says, "About an hour ago but we didn't have anything to tell you so we waited but we can put then in Cheatron" and she smiles and nods and then unlocks the door and goes into her room. When she comes out she has about 3 books and a piece of paper and says, "I will give you the map to get there and I will show you where there are traps." Hodge nods and asks, "You don't want to go" and she shakes her head and answers, "No but I will but the cuffs on since you guys can't, only I can lock and unlock them since I made them" and Hodge nods.

She spreads the map out and follows a black line and stops every once in a while and then stops and says, "Here you need to open a hatch that is hidden very nicely and it goes 10 ft. under ground and that is the entrance to the prison." And Hodge nods and she adds "But be careful it is very nerve racking in there and don't touch the bars unless you have gloves on that I made to touch them or you will be fried like chicken" and Hodge laughs. She then says, "There are about 124 prisoners that would kill you if you get within about 3 feet from them so watch your step but they can't cross the bar or they die due to the cuffs" and Hodge nods and asks, "Can you write all of this down so I don't forget anything cause I would rather live" and she nods. She grabs the map and flips it over and writes on the back of it and hands it to Hodge when she is done and says, "I want it back" and Hodge asks why and she says, "My mom drew it and colored it in" and he nods and says, "Wish us luck" and she nods.

She then says, "Let's pick out our outfits before I start to read and so I know what I'm wearing" and we all nod and we all go our separate ways except the girls they go to Izzy's room. I pick out a white shirt and black skinny jeans and gold high tops. I walk out and Alec asks, "What are you wearing and I open my door and he does the same to his and we look and see. He is going to wear a navy blue shirt and black jeans and white converse. We walk out of each other's room and we smile at each other and walk into the kitchen. I get a drink and then go into the living room and look at the books Clary is going to read before we go. I tried to figure them out but I had no idea what they were so I put them down right as Clary came out of Izzy's room but Izzy stayed in there probably doing what she needs to be ready.

Clary come in and sat down and picked up a book and started to read it. After about 20 minutes she finished it and then picked up another. The books weren't thick but they weren't thin either and I looked over to Alec but he was texting someone so he didn't see. I sat down in the chair and sat for a bit. When she got done with that book I got up and slapped the table and Alec jumped and looked at me and I explained, "We need to get dressed if you weren't so busy texting Magnus you would have known" and he stuck his tongue out and walked over to his room while I walked to mine. I hurry up and get dressed and I walked out and went into Izzy's room well tried. I opened the door and she slammed it back shut and yelled, "Sorry Jace but we have fabulous outfits and you can't see them yet" and I ask, "Not even a peek" and she hit the door and I went walked back into the living room. I sat down and Clary says while reading the book, "She is very serious about outfits" and I nod and ask, "So what are you wearing" and she laughs and says, "I value my life thanks" and I just look at her.

She puts the book down and peeks into Izzy's room and says, "I'm gonna take a shower" and then closes the door and walks into the bathroom. The water starts and then like a minute later she comes out. She only has a towel wrapped around her so she hurries to Izzy's room and then I hear the hair dyer start. Alec comes out of his room and asks, "She getting dressed now" and I say, "Yeah she is in there so I would imagine." He sits down and we sit in complete silence for about 30 minutes when the girls come out. Izzy has on a tight blue dress and has a bump in her hair. Clary has a green crop top and a short skirt and her hair is straightened again and she keeps tugging on the skirt.

I walk over and I tell her, "You look nice" and she smiles and says, "I feel like a stripper" and Izzy says, "Those are my clothes" and she says, "And you look good in them and are used to them but I don't wear anything this short ever and don't look good in them" and Izzy counters, "Jace says you look great so you do and so do I, you look hot" and she says, "Thank you" and I grab her hand and Alec says, "Lets go" and we all nod and walk out. We walk out and we get looks and there are a few whistles and Izzy asks, "Drinking tonight" and I say, "I'm down, Clary" and she says, "Yeah I will plus there is something to celebrate so definitely" and Izzy whoops. Alec shakes his head with a smile and says, "We better run so there is actually drinks to drink" and we start to run. Since I still had Clary's hand she slowed down and she has shoes but Izzy has heels so Clary asks, "How are you running in those" and Izzy says, "I don't know always have" and Clary just nods.


	18. Chapter 16

**Jace's POV**

We get there and we get let in and the security says, "Looking good Clary" and she says, "Thanks John" and he smiles. When we walk in Izzy asks, "How do you two know each other" and she answers, "He was my neighbor when I lived with Luke and my mom" and we nod and I say, "Drinks and dancing" and we walk over to the bar. When we got there we got shots of vodka about 3 rounds and then we went to dance. After a while it was just me and Clary she stopped and said, "I'm gonna get a drink" and I say, "I am gonna stay here so come and get me" and she smiled and nodded then left. I watched her go but I kept on dance a girl came up to me and started to dance with me but I told her I had a girlfriend but she kept telling me it was her. I left and walked over to Clary but she was talking to a guy. She looked like she was trying to get him away so I walked over to her and I asked, "You ok Clary" she nodded but then asked, "I thought you were dancing" and I answered, "I was but a girl was trying to dance with me" and Clary nodded. Then Izzy came over and asked, "What's up" and I ask, "Are you drunk Iz" and she shakes her head and then pauses and answers, "Maybe a little bit like you two should be come on get drunk celebrate" and Clary says, "Fine Jace" and the guy glares at me and I nod and ask, "Vodka or jager-bombs" and she says, "Vodka is stronger" and I nod and order 5 rounds.

The guy then asks Clary, "Want to go home with me later" and she answers, "Nope and if you do anything I can kick your ass halfway to Sunday." He laughs and Izzy pats his shoulder and says, "She's serious I would leave her alone that and he," and points to me, ", is her boyfriend" and I nod when he looks at me. Then Clary grabs a shot and takes it and asks, "When are Hodge and them leaving" and Izzy says, "Tomorrow why" and I say, "Just wanted to know so if he doesn't come back in two days I can go and see if he is still alive" and we nod. Then we take more shots and I am buzzed but Clary is drunk out of her mind cause we get a lot of more shots.

Alec walks over and asks, "Are you guys ready to go Clary and you guys have training in the morning" and then when he looks at Clary he adds, "Most likely with the toilet now" and I nod and say, "Alright guys lets go home" and they shake their heads. I laugh and say, "We have to go home guys at some point" and Clary says, "Fine" and stands up from where she was sitting on a stool. Izzy then follows and leans on Alec while Clary leans on me. We start to walk home and when we get there I carry Clary to her room since she passed out halfway home. I go to leave but she wakes up and asks, "Can you stay here tonight" and I nod and take off my shirt and crawl into bed with her.

I wrap my arms around her waist and she turns into me and says, "Goodnight Jace and thanks" and I kiss the top of her head and say, "Goodnight Clare" and she curls into me more and we fall asleep like that. I wake up to an alarm so I turn it off before Clary wakes up and fall back to sleep. I wake up to a headache so I get up and grab to Advil and take two. I set two next to Izzy and I take the rest with me to Clary's room. I get back into her room and I lay back down and wrap my arms back around Clary and just lay there. She wakes up with a groan and asks, "Do you have Advil or is it in the kitchen" and I laugh and say, "On the night stand" and she thanks me and grabs two and takes them.

She gets up and says, "I'm gonna make the hangover cure that I have made forever for everyone except Alec since he isn't hung over" and I get up and walk with her to the kitchen. She then looks around the kitchen for the ingredients. When she is done she hurries to make it and when she is done she pours me one and then one for Izzy and finally hers. She drinks it quickly and then looks way better and says, "I'm getting in the shower finish that and if Izzy wakes up tell her hers is in the fridge" and I nod then she leaves. After a minute or two she gets out of the shower and back into the kitchen with me. When she does she walks over to me and asks, "Did it help" and I nod because it did. She then takes the empty cup and puts it into the sink and then goes to sit down on the other stool but I pulled her onto my lap.

She then just sits there and puts her head on my shoulder and says, "I'm tired" and I hum in agreement and ask, "Want to go lay down" and she nods so we get up and walk to her room. Before we open the door Izzy walks out and Clary says, "In the fridge there is a hang over cure" and Izzy nods and we walk into her room. We lay down in the same spot as last night and we fall asleep like that again. When we wake up again it's cause Izzy is there shaking us and says, "Simon is here" and I groan and say, "Send him away then" and Clary asks, "What does he want" and Izzy says, "I don't know get up plus is it 2 in the afternoon and Clary I love you for that hang over cure" and I laugh and nod.

She gets up and says, "Thanks" and Izzy says, "Jace get up" and I say, "I'm good here" and she says, "No your not you need to be up everyone else is" and I ask, "Not even five more minutes" and Clary says, "Come on stop being lazy" and Izzy nods so I get up and I go for the door and Izzy asks, "Jace where is your shirt" and I forgot about not having a shirt on. I walk over to the dresser and grab my shirt from on top of it and say, "I am not sleeping with my shirt on, your lucky I had my pants on" and Clary rolls her eyes and Izzy says, "Ok well come on" and we all walk out of her room and when I walk out of Clary's room Simon's eyes widen. I sit down on the couch and prop my feet on the table and Clary hits them off and sits next to me and asks, "What did you want" and Simon says, "Wanted to know if everyone wanted to get something to eat" and she says, "I will" and then looks at me and Izzy and Izzy says, "I will go if Jace goes" and I say, "I am going so don't think I'm saying no" and she just looks at me.

Clary then asks, ""Where are we going" and Simon says, "Taki's" and we nod and Clary and I say at the same time, "I need to get dressed" and Izzy laughs and Simon just nods with his lips pressed together. We both get up and walk into our room and I wear a black shirt and on the back is has a skull with a sword through it and black jeans and white shoes. I walk out and Clary is wearing a tight green V-neck and white jeans and black converse. We walk in and we leave the dorm and walk to Taki's. When we get there we sit down and I sit by the window and Clary sits next to me and Izzy sits next to Simon. We sit in silence but Simon breaks it by asking, "How was your guys workout" and Clary answers, "We didn't go, we went clubbing and woke up with hang overs so I made the cure and I slept until you came" and he nods. Then I ask, "What did you" and he answers, "I was playing video games" and Izzy nods and I just look back out of the window.

The next thing I feel is Clary grabbing my hand and I squeeze it and then the waiter comes and we order. While we wait to get our food Clary asks, "What should we do for tomorrows training" and I say, "How about the simulator" and Simon says, "Or guns" and Izzy asks, "Why don't we finish where we left off yesterday" and Clary says, "I was thinking disarming or sparing I was going to do that but I thought of the punching back and went with it" and we nod. We get our food and we eat in silence. When we are done we all pay for what we ate and we leave. On the way back I wrap my arm around Clary's waist and Simon asks, "Are you two dating" and Clary says, "Yeah" and he nods.

We get back to the dorm and Alec is there with Magnus and Clary smiles at them cause they still haven't noticed us walk in. I go to interrupt them but she hits me and whispers, "Let them be, it's cute" and Izzy nods but Simon rolls his eyes and I nod and whisper back, "How long do you think they will take to notice us" and Izzy says, "All day with the way they are looking at each other" and Clary nods and smiles again. After a few minutes of watching them Alec gets up and he spots us and asks, "How long have you guys been there" and Clary says, "Not very long we got back a couple minutes ago" and Magnus says, "About 10 minutes actually" and I ask, "How did you know." He laughs and says, "I heard the door open but never close so I just thought it was something but not you guys" and I nod.

Clary then says, "Well I am going to my room see you guys later and Magnus see you tomorrow" and he smiles and says, "Later biscuit" and I ask, "Biscuit" and she shrugs and says, "Don't question it, I still don't get it" and Magnus just rolls his eyes. I walk with her to her room and she lays down on the bed and I ask, "Are you still tired" and she nods and asks, "How are they not" and I shrug and lay back down on her bed with her. She turns to me and asks, "So what should we do tomorrow" and I answer, "I think we should do what Izzy said" and she nods and says, "Yup it was a good idea but then again you and Alec are going to be bored" and I say, "Alec and me will not I have you and he has Magnus" and she just smiles and counters, "But I am going to be with Izzy not you" and I mock hurt and she laughs.

Then she says, "Next week I am leaving for Luke's lake house" and I nod and ask, "How did she die, you don't have to answer but…" and she says, "Valentine found her" and I just look at her cause I was not ready for that. She looks back at me and says, "He claims it was for love" and I ask, "Wouldn't he want her to live not die" and she answers, "Only if she was with him but she was filing for divorce and was dating Luke" and I nod. Then ask, "What was she like" and she smiles and says, "She was amazing, she was a painter, she was a geek, she loved everything good and tried to look at the good in everyone if only she didn't in Valentine, but she truly loved him and he did her" and I nod.

Then she looked away and got up and walked to her closet and says, "I have about 4 paintings for her that I hid at Luke's house that he didn't even know about" and grabs 3. I ask, "Where is the fourth" and she says, "With Luke I gave it to him since he didn't have any" and I nod. She lays them out on the bed and one of them is of Luke chasing Clary around the house. Another one is of Luke pushing Clary on a swing in the park and the last one of a woman that looks just like Clary and Luke, Luke is kissing her cheek and she is smiling big. When I look at that one Clary says, "That's my mom, it was at a party that I took a picture and she painted it" and I smile and say, "You look like her." She smiles and says, "Thanks" and I nod. She grabs them and puts them back.


	19. Chapter 17

**Clary's POV**

I put the paintings away and walk over to Jace and he sits up and pulls me to him. When I am right in front of him he asks, "Are you ok" and I nod and answer, "I love talking about her" and he smiles and kisses my cheek. Then he asks, "Why don't we go watch movies" and I nod and I pull him off my bed and we walk into the living room and Izzy is there. I ask, "Want to watch a movie" and she nods and goes back to texting someone. Jace looks at me and then says, "Go pick a movie I will fix the popcorn" and I nod and go pick a movie. I find Blitz and put it in and I leave it on the menu and Jace comes back in a couple minutes and sits down on couch.

I hand him the remote and he smiles and I sit next to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. We sit there watching movies for a few hours and after about the third movie I fall asleep. I wake when someone moves me to a laying position instead of leaving me in a sitting position. I then feel someone behind me and I know it was Jace. I don't know why but I sleep better when I sleep next to him and I fall asleep not long after that. I wake up to Izzy shaking me so I turn into Jace and hide my face in his chest and try to go back to sleep. Izzy then says, "I will dump water on the both of you" and I groan and ask, "Five more minutes" and Jace asks, "How abut an hour she is in control of the hours" and Izzy huffs and says, "Fine" and I smile.

Jace then starts to run his fingers through my hair and I fall back asleep like that. I wake up later and I know Jace is asleep still but it's not Izzy shaking me it's Alec and he says, "We are a hour late for training" and I nod and Jace wakes up and asks, "Has the hour passed" and Alec says, "Yes now up you two" and we both groan. He laughs and says, "Match made in heaven" and I ask, "Can I punch you" and Jace laughs and says, "I second that" and then I feel cold all over and wet. I jump too and I ask, "Izzy why did you do that" and she says, "I told you earlier" and I grumble and walk back into my room to change my clothes.

I get done and I walk back out and say, "Jace hurry up I want to stay warm and dry" and Izzy laughs and says, "It's only used for waking up" and I ask, "If he takes any longer can we go back to sleep" and she shakes her head and says, "I need more training" and I just nod. Jace comes out and walks over to me and grabs my hand and we walk out to the training room. We get there and Jace lets go over my hand and Simon is just sitting there and I say, "Hey." He waves and I take Izzy to the bench and she gets in position and we start doing the weights. While I am doing this Jace and Alec are hitting and kicking the bag off the hanger. After we add a few more pounds for Izzy we stop and we take a break. I walk over to the bag and before Jace can hit it I kick it and it comes off of the hanger. Alec laughs and then Jace asks, "Is that how we are going to do it now" and I laugh and say, "No but it's a great move" and he shakes his head with a smile. Then Simon gets up and asks, "Want any help for Izzy" and I say, "No I'm good but if she wants to work with you I'm fine with that" and he nods. When she comes back from getting a drink I ask, "Izzy want to try and work wit Simon or no" and she says, "I'm good with whatever" and Alec and Jace say, "Work with Simon he's probably nicer" and I stick my tongue out at them.

She nods and says, "Alright Clary said we are going at add 20 more pounds when I need but only 10 at a time" and he nods and motions for her to go to the bench. He walks behind her and I say, "Wanting to get your ass beat guys" and Alec says, "Bring it on Ginger" and I mock hurt and say, "You two against me" and they nod. Alec lunges first and I take him down and then Jace comes and I get him down too them they come at the same time and I do the splits in mid air and kick them both and they go down. Jace and Alec them wave their hands and I ask, "Done" and they nod and I laugh and help them up. Then Alec asks, "How are you that flexible" and I say, "Need to be to fight Valentine and Sebastian and sometimes Jon" and they nod.

After that I say, "Now you guys need to stop communicating with your eyes or showing your next move" and Alec gives me a confused look so I explain, "You looked to the spot you were aiming for and then when you came at me at the same time you looked to each other which told me you will do that" and they nodded. After that Simon says, "Clary she has the added 20 lbs." and I say, "Alright bring her to the bag and have her punch it" and they come. When she punches it, it comes off the hanger and we all clap and I say, "Now work on your legs more and then come and kick it" and she nods and goes to work on her legs. I go to lift weights and wait for Izzy to get done and Alec comes to spot me and I smile at him as my thanks. I start to lift it and he asks, "So do you think I should ask Magnus out" and I answer, "Yeah you guys make a cute couple and you both like each other" and he smiles and says, "Thanks" and I nod.

I do that for a little longer and Izzy finishes and I stop. I give my thanks to Alec and he just smiles and I tell Izzy to kick the bag and when she does it almost comes off of the hanger it wanted to but didn't. I go over to the machine with her and I look and see what she lifted and see that she did enough so I say, "Take a break and then we will kick again and this time put a little more power in your kick" and she nods. We walk back over to the others and I lay down on the floor and Jace asks, "Are you tired" and I say, "No I'm hungry" and he laughs. Then Alec asks, "What are we going to do after this" and I answer, "We are going to shoot guns" and the guys smile. Izzy comes back in and I say, "Alright kick the bag" and she does. When she does it moves a little again so I say, "Act like the bag is some guy or girl that is trying to kill you" and she nods and kicks it again and the bag comes off its hanger. I smile and she runs to me and hugs me and asks, "How did you know that would work" and I say, "I didn't I just hoped it would" and she laughed.

We then walk across the hall and work on shooting a gun. I shoot the target and I tell Jace to come up. He does and I tell him to shoot and he does and hits the mark. I then tell Izzy and she does the same thing, then lastly Alec and he does the same thing. I then ask, "Have you all shot a gun" and they nod and I say, "Well then lets go to the simulator" and they walk over to it. I tell Alec to go first and he does. He puts in his key card and starts it. He is doing great but someone comes from behind and gets him. He got to level 10 so I tell Izzy to go. She does the same thing but gets to level 9 and gets stabbed. Last is Jace and he does the same thing but he gets out on level 17 because he had two people at a time come at him and didn't take both of them down only one. We are all done for training because the newbie class comes in and Penhallow says, "You can't be in here right now" and I say, "We are just finishing Penhallow" and she smiles and says, "Always training Clary but always the best" and I say, "Thanks and we will see you later" and she says, "Later" and the one newbies ask, "Can she train with us today" and Penhallow looks at me and I say, "Sure" and then look to the others and Jace says, "I am going but have fun" and Izzy shakes her head along with Alec but he adds, "I have a date" and Jace kisses my cheek and they leave.


	20. Chapter 18

**Clary's POV**

I turn towards Penhallow and ask, "What are you working on and I can see that I can do to help" and she smiles and says, "Bow and arrow" and I ask, "Who is the best" and she says, "Eric come to the front" and he does. He has blonde hair with glasses and is buff and I say, "Show me what you got" and he smirks and grabs the bow and starts to shoot. He misses it barely and I say, "You weren't as focused as you should be but other than that good job" and he nods. I grab my bow and say, "Watch" and they all look at me posture and then watch me shoot. When I get done I hit it directly in the center. When they are clapping my phone goes off and it's from Luke. He is calling so I answer with a hello.

He says, "Hey I was just wondering if we are on for next week" and I say, "Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world" and he says, "Great and bring the others if you want" and I ask, "Are you sure" and he says, "Yes we can make it less depressing and more happy" and I say, "I will ask them and thank you" and he laughs into the phone and says, "Anytime hobbit" and then says, "I will call you later and I love you bye" and I say, "Love you too bye" and I hang up. Penhallow smiles and asks, "Lucian" and I nod and say, "Lake house again" and she smiles and say, "Have fun when you go and tell him I say hello" and I nod and ask, "Now have you tried teaching one at a time and then all the people that can fit in a stall going and you watching and fixing them" and she says, "No but that is great advise I will try that will you stay and help" and I nod and Simon comes back in and says, "Jace said you were in here still and I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute" and I nod and say, "I will help in a minute" and she shoos me off.

I walk out and he asks, "Is everything alright between us" and I answer, "Yeah why wouldn't it be" and he shrugs and says, "I have something to tell you" and I ask, "What is it" and he says, "I like you Clary and I always have" and I say, "I like you too" and he says, "Not like that Clary, I mean more than a friend" and I say, "Simon I'm with Jace" and he says, "I know." Then I ask, "Does Aline know" and he asks, "You know about her" and I nod and say, "I saw her sitting on your lap the other day" and he says, "Oh and no" and I say, "Be with her, if you like her but I'm sorry Simon but I just don't lie you that way" and he just says, "But you like Jace that way when you don't even know him as well as you know me" and I scoff and say, "I know him Simon and if you act like you are now then definitely" and he says, "You know what Clary, he can have you I don't know why I ever liked you" and I say, "Than why did you tell me if you feel that way" and he just stops me and walks away.

I walk back into the room and I say, "Alright how about we start" and they nod. Penhallow looks at me and I just look to the newbies and exclaim, "Grab a bow and show me what you can do but first single" and they form a line. I make one go up and I fix them and after we get done with only singles we make about five go up and shoot together. After a few minutes Jace comes in and walks next to me and asks, "You ok I saw Simon and I stopped him and he tried to punch me" and I apologize, "Sorry that might because of what I said" and he nods and asks, "What did you say" and I answer, "He told me he liked me more than a friend and I told him I didn't like him that way and he walked off" and he rubs my back and asks, "Are you ok" and I nod and say, "It's fine, maybe he got his feelings mixed up" and Jace says, "He didn't Clare, but hey who couldn't like you, your awesome" and I smile a little and say, "Thanks" and he smiles and asks, "Need any help I got bored at home" and Penhallow says, "Yes some of them are done and can shoot the bow and arrow greatly I am going to show them how to shoot stay here with Clary" and he nods.

She gathers the good ones and walks over to the shooting area. We stand there and Jace wraps his arms around waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I go and fix a few of the people and he says, "I remember you doing that to me" and I say, "Yeah it wasn't that long ago" and he laughs and says, "Yeah" and I go to fix a few but Jace stops me and does. I watch him and he walks over to a girl and she blushes when he touches her arm to fix her hold on the bow. Then he goes and fixes the next person. Jace goes over to Eric but Eric asks, "Can I have Clary" and he smiles and looks to me and says, "Yeah sure" and I walk over and he whispers in my ear, "Told you everyone likes you" and I laugh and fix Eric.

Then when I walk away another one needs fixing so I go over and fix him. When I get him fixed he asks, "Where did you get all those scars on your body" and I answer, "My family" and he looks at me and apologizes but I just nod at him and he shoots. I walk back over to Jace and he asks, "What did he ask you" and I say, "About my scars" he nods and asks, "Did you have anything to do with Alec asking Magnus out" and I say, "Maybe, maybe not, you will have to find out" and he grabs my sides and I laugh since my sides are ticklish. He then asks, "Did you" and I say, "Really I don't know, I might have" and he smiles. Then he says, "Thank you, for helping him, he still needs to come out and thanks for not judging him" and I scoff and say, "Gays are awesome so as for judging him I am the good judge and I will always help him if he needs help and if I can be I want to be there when he comes out" and she smiles and says, "Plus we need to meet parents, well mine and yours if you want" and I counter, "Do you want to die" and he smiles and says, "No but he is behind bars that will kill him if he tries" and I laugh and ask, "Do you really think he will not kill himself just to try to kill you" and he pauses and says, "Tell me your joking" and I look at him.

He then says, "This is a great joke" and I say, "If he doesn't try Sebastian will, my father made me date Sebastian he will kill to get his way" and Jace says, "So only mine" and I say, "You can meet my mom since you already met my dad which is Luke" and he smiles and says, "Definitely" and I smile and say, "Oh Luke wants to know if you, Alec, and Izzy want to come down to the lake house when I go down." He then says, "I will go" and Penhallow says, "Clary watch the new recruits" and I salute her and she frowns and says, "That is not funny Clary" and I frown and say, "Yes ma'am" and she flips me off. Some of the newbies laugh and Jace says, "That was rude" and I ask, "Do you want to hit her in the nuts we can like Izzy" and Jace says, "That's not funny Clary it hurt a lot I thought I was going to die and she hits them a lot so that's saying something" and I laugh.

Then Eric says, "It does hurt" and I say, "See Clare he agrees but he has never been it when she has heels on or when he just woke up" and I only laugh harder and say, "Fine I will stop laughing" and he nods. Then I turn to look at them and I ask, "Alright I get half and you get the other half" and Eric says, "I get Clary" and Jace nods and says, "Anything for Eric" and I hit him in the chest. I walk over to where he is standing and Jace gets the other half. Izzy walks in and yells, "Clary" and I turn to look at her and she asks, "Have you heard from Hodge" and I shake my head and say, "He's on an island nobody knows about and on top of that he is in a prison so no I wouldn't have tomorrow if he isn't back I will fly out there" and she asks, "How do you know where to go without the map" and I say, "I put up the traps and I have studied that map for 7 years and I have been there a lot" and she nods. Then Jace says, "I will go with you" and Izzy asks, "To look for Hodge right it's not a romantic date" and he nods and says, "Oh yes Clary will you go on a date with me on an abandoned prisoner island that has your killer father and ex boyfriend please it will make my life" and by the end of it he is on his knees and I am laughing.

Izzy says, "This is not a joke Jace and honestly if anyone asked me that sarcastic or not I would hit them in the nuts with a high heel" and I laugh harder and Jace says, "You said you would stop laughing" and I hold up a finger. When I stop Izzy asks, "So tomorrow you promise" and I say, "I promise Iz" then Eric says, "I don't think I like you as much now" and Jace laughs and says, "Yeah Clare it's not the fact you can kick his ass halfway to Sunday it's your ex and father that he can't meet scares him" and I say, "He could it's just the people I don't like I feed to my father" and Penhallow says, "Your father is scary I would rather die then even look at him in a picture" and I say, "I have a picture if you want to see" and she phhffttts. I laugh and say, "And yet you didn't have to live with him" and she nodded and asks, "How did you survive" and I say, "By kicking ass and taking names" and she laughs and says, "Maybe getting your ass kicked and hiding" and I nod and say, "Honestly that is right" and she shakes her head. Then Izzy says, "Later I am hungry" and I say, "Bring me a sandwich and fries" and she nods and Jace yells, "Me too" and she nods again.


	21. Chapter 19

**Clary's POV**

We get done with the bow and arrows and we move onto guns and I ask, "How would you feel if I made you guys go for this long" and he says, "You would love it but you would have enemies" and I scoff and say, "That's so mean" and Penhallow says, "I hate having to teach this long everyday" and I say, "Give them a day off or tell Hodge I'm working with you even when I'm not" she nods and says, "Great idea" and I nod. I am standing there and Iz comes back and gives me my sandwich and fries along with Jace and we start to eat. Penhallow then asks, "How do you eat like you do and keep your figure like it is" and I say, "Running, a lot" and Jace says, "Do you know the least she runs is 5 miles" and Penhallow says, "Yes and that she finishes in 30 minutes and then she adds 5 miles each day of the week" and I nod. She then says, "It's my schedule that Valentine made, I have learned to appreciate it" and Penhallow laughs and says, "I can't imagine running that much, learn five languages, and still fight him off" and I say, "You adapt or you fight him off more than if you did all of that plus I had no choice" and she shrugs.

After I get done eating Jace asks, "How much longer is this class" and Penhallow says, "Until dinner which is in 10 minutes" and Jace says, "Yes" and adds, "I feel bad for these newbies I get it easy" and I say, "I got it the easiest because I never had to train I chose to, I still don't" and Eric asks, "Why would anyone want to train when they could lay around and eat all day" and I say, "I never got to sit around and eat when I was at home and I like to train" and he groans. I laugh and Jace says, "I would love to sit around and eat all day" and I say, "Well to bad you train" and he says, "I'm sure I can get a pass in two days time" and I say, "Nope you get stuck with Simon cause it is his day" and he says, "I will pay you to come, he will get killed" and I ask, "By who" and he says, "Me I will kill him, so will Izzy, he's annoying and an asshole and… and he is Simon" and I repeat, "And he's Simon, come on I have to go find Jon" and he asks, "If you teach me Bosnian I can come" and I ask, "Stvarno" (Oh really) and he asks, "What" and I laugh and say, "Oh really" and he nods his head.

Then Penhallow says, "Well put your stuff away newbies training is over" and they cheer while Jace sighs and asks, "Dorm or where" and I answer, "Dorm I'm tired" and he nods and says, "Thank the lord" and I say, "You know what I think we should train more" and laugh an I pull him to the simulator and he pulls back and says, "There is no changing your mind now we are going to our dorm and sleeping for about 10 years" and I say, "No I think I want to train" and he counters, "No we are going home or I will make Izzy make you go shopping with her" and I say, "You know what I think I am tired" and I fake a yawn and he laughs.

He then asks, "Do you think Alec is back from his date" and I answer, "No they are probably wrapped up in each other" and he says, "Let's not say that I want to believe my brother is not having sex" and I say, "That's not what I meant Jace" and he laughs. We then walk out and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and say, "I want to go to sleep and never wake up" and I nod and lean into him. We get to the dorm and we walk to my room and we lay down. Izzy comes in and says, "I don't even know why you have a room Jace you guys are always sleeping together" and Jace says, "Me either" and Izzy says, "Alec is probably not coming home so want to watch a movie" and I say, "Sure" and Jace says, "No we are going to bed" and Izzy says, "You act like you guys don't sleep together on the couch" and he says, "Good point what movie" and she says, "I was thinking best of me" and Jace says, "Fine" and we get up.

We walk into the living room and we lay on the couch. Izzy puts in the movie and then sits back down then there is a knock on the door so I get up and answer it. When I open the door Eric is there so I ask, "What are you doing here" and he says, "I got dared to" and I nod. Jace comes to the door and I ask, "So what was the dare" and he says, "To ask you out" and Jace leaves and I say, "Are they watching" and he nods and I say, "Well sorry but I have a boyfriend" and he says, "Ok well talk to you later" and I hear others snicker down the hall. Then Izzy comes and says, "Movie is on" and I say, "Alright be there in a minute" and she nods. Then I say, "Yeah see you later" and he walks away and I shut the door and walk back in there. I lay down next to Jace and he wraps his arm around my waist and I fall asleep not long after.

I wake up and about an hour has passed and Izzy gets up and answers the door. Then I hear people walking in here and I look to Jace and he asks, "When did you wake up" and I answer, "When someone knocked on the door" and he shakes his head with a smile. Then Izzy says, "Clary you have people here for something" and I look above the couch and I see everyone from earlier a girl named Ana says, "We came here to say thank you for helping us train and to see if you wanted to do it again some time" and I nodded and say, "Yeah I had fun" and she smiles and says, "Ok well bye and see you some time" and I nod and then Jace pops up and asks, "What about me" and I say, "They don't like you" and he says, "Yes they do" and Izzy laughs and says, "Jace the only thing people like about you are your looks" and I look to Clary and ask, "Are you dating me for my looks" and she laughs.

Then Ana says, "You can come too if you want" an Jace says, "I will" and I play groan and he pokes me in the ribs which makes me laugh and Izzy says, "Ok well I am playing the movie" and I say, "Ok and bye guys" and they say bye back and walk out and I look down to Jace and he is pouting so I ask, "Are you mad" and he nods. I then say, "Well suck it up, be a man" and Izzy laughs and Jace says, "That was rude" and starts to tickle me and I laugh. Then after a little bit I say, "Alright, alright I'm sorry, ok" and he stops and kisses me. I kiss back and Izzy says, "Get a room" and we break apart and he smiles. Then he asks, "Why do we have to you should" and she points to the movie and he says, "So there is two of us and only one of you" and she counters, "And I have two high heels waiting to meet your nuts" and he says, "Alright you win we will stop" and she smiles.

I lay back down and Jace wraps his arm around me waist and every once in a while he will kiss me and after about the third time Izzy says, "Seriously Jace I get that she is hot but jesus." He says, "Iz are you trying to hit on my girlfriend" and she gets up and says, "No if I was I would kiss her" and I laugh where as Jace just looks shocked. He then looks at me and then back to Izzy and Izzy says, "Now stop kissing her and watch the damn movie" and Jace nods but kisses me one more time. When he does Izzy throws the remote at him and grumbles and then says, "Give me back the remote" and he says, "I will if I can kiss Clary" and she says, "Fine just give me the remote" and he throws it back at her. She turns the volume up louder and Jace kisses me and I kiss back. We lay there kissing until I yawn and Jace laughs and says, "Go to sleep" and I kiss him goodnight and curl into him. I fall asleep with him running his fingers down my side.


	22. Chapter20

**Clary's POV**

I wake up to someone banging on the door. I get up but Jace pulls me back down and I say, "Someone is at the door Jace" and he opens his eyes and gets up. He kisses me and says, "Come on then" and we walk to the door. When we open it Hodge is there looking scared. I pull him in and look down the hallway and go back in and ask, "What happened to you" and he breathes out a, "Valentine" and I panic. I don't want him here, ever he's supposed to be in the prison I don't want him here. After that I feel someone pull me to them and I come back to reality and I know its Jace. I then ask, "What happened" and Hodge answers, "He got out of the cuffs somehow and then ordered the plane be taken here and he started to beat me" I gasp. He then adds, "When it landed I ran out and came here to warm you" and then there was a bang on the door.

Izzy comes out of her room and I say, "Go back to your room and lock the door same for you guys" and Jace shakes his head and I say, "Go I got this I promise." He nods and runs to his room but comes back out with a gun and the door gets busted down and I see both Valentine and Sebastian. Valentine grabs my arm and I punch him in the face and he lets go of me. He looks at me and says, "Well we are going to have fun" and I shake my head and kick him in the nuts and Sebastian grabs me and says, "Miss me" and I spit in his face and he slaps me. I punch him in his and he smiles and I fight to get out of his hold so I kick him in the nuts to. He goes down but never lets go of me and Valentine gets up. I see Jace in the corner of my eye so I yell, "JACE GO" and he shakes his head.

Valentine walks toward him and Sebastian grips my throat and I yell, "JACE JUST GO" and he nods. Then Sebastian says, "Not much of a boyfriend" and I counter, "You either in that case" and he smacks me again. Then Valentine comes walks over to me and punches me in the face so hard I see spots. I blink to get them away and Sebastian throws me on the ground and they start to kick and punch me. After a few minutes I see someone in the door way and they say, "Get away from her" and I know it's Jon. Valentine then stops but Sebastian keeps going and Jon yells, "STOP NOW SEBASTIAN" and he turns to him. Then Valentine asks, "Why are you defending this traitor Jon" and he laughs and answers, "She made a life for herself here without you she is amazing Valentine, she is the reason you were going to prison but you got out, if she is a traitor then sign me up" and Sebastian asks, "How can you turn on your own father" and I ask, "Like you did yours" and he kicks me in the face.

I am seeing spots and I know my nose is broken and Jon yells, "ENOUGH" and Valentine says, "You are my children, I will do as I please" and starts to kick me again and Sebastian joins in. Then I feel Sebastian stop and here someone hit the wall. Then I feel nobody kick me and then another thing hit the wall. Jon comes into my vision and he picks me up and asks, "Are you ok" and I say, "Had better days" and he shakes his head. I ask, "What did you do to them" and he says, "Cuff them securely this time now we need to fix you up" and knocks on Jace's door. He opens up and Jon hands me over to him and asks, "Can you help fix her up" and he nods and I say, "I can do it my self."

Jon laughs and says, "If I set you down you will fall, you have a broken nose, at least 4 broken ribs and 2 fingers" and I say, "Nothing is wrong with my legs" and he asks, "Will you just let us help you" and I say, "I'm not a baby" and Jon says, "No but you are to me" and I flip him off. Then Jace asks, "Is she always like this when she is hurt" and I say no at the same time Jon says yes. Then I ask, "How did you know I was in trouble" and he says, "Hodge" and I nod. Then Jace sets me on the bed and Jon goes to get the first aid kit he knows is in my room. He brings it in and he cleans my face and asks, "Does anything else hurt that I didn't list" and I say, "Actually I feel great now can I go" and he says, "Nope" and pops the p.

Then he says, "You look great Clare-bear" and I growl at him and he laughs and says, "It's not as believable when you look like shit" and I flip him off again. Jace laughs and exclaims, "Man she is mean when she is hurt" and Jon says, "Never liked people seeing her hurt" and I roll my eyes. Then Hodge comes in and asks, "Are you ok" and Jon says, "Thanks for believing me Hodge" and he says, "All due to Clary, she knows how to read people" and he laughs. Then Jon asks, "Also Jenny says hello Clary" and I say, "Tell her that I still don't like her" and Jon asks, "Come on Clare she is trying" and I roll my eyes and say, "Fine tell her I said hi" and he says, "Or you can tell her" and I say, "No I can't she isn't here" and he says, "Over the phone jackass" and I say, "You should have said I will have the satisfaction of hanging up on her with you flip phone."

Hodge looks at him and asks, "You have a flip phone" and he nods and says, "Like Clary said it's very satisfactory when you can slam a phone shut" and Hodge shakes his head. Then Jon says, "So Clare you are going to go take a shower and after I will put the cream on your ribs and cuts" and I ask, "Do you want to pick out my outfit too" and he says, "No I think you are old enough to do that your self" and I flip him off. Then he says, "Come on hurry up I do have a life you know" and I say, "Really, I thought you were using me as your life, are you sure you are talking about yourself and not anyone else there Jon" and he says, "Umukni Clare" (Shut up Clare) and I say, "Yeah, yeah back at you" and I get up to take a shower.

I walk to the bathroom and get undressed. Everything hurts so I turn the water on hot. I get in and shower very slowly since when I move it hurts. When get down I wrap myself in a towel and Jon is waiting outside the door and asks, "How does it feel to take a long shower" and I say, "Honestly not that different from a short shower but it saves you money" and he nods. Then he comes on and dresses my cuts and after he is done I get dressed and I meet him outside. When I get out there he asks, "You going to Luke's soon for mom" and I nod and say, "You should come Luke would love it" and he shakes his head and says, "He would probably shoot me" and I shake my head. Then he says, "Do me a favor though" and I nod and he says, "Make piece with Jenny, I love both of you, that and to visit sometime" and I say, "I will do both but I need your guys phone numbers" and he says, "I already put it in your phone" and I nod.

He then says, "I will see you later Clare, I will call more and we will make up for all the lost time" I nod and say, "I would like that" and he smiles and kisses me on the cheek and looks to Jace and says, "Take care of her" and he nods. I hit him and he turns to me and says, "That hurts stop I'm serious stop working out you don't need any more muscle you have more than me" and I laugh and say, "It's to keep you in check" and he wraps me in a hug and says, "Alright well I need to go, I love you and call me whenever and if you need anything" and I nod and say, "Same for you and I love you too and tell Jenny I forgive her and I mean it and if she doesn't believe me tell her that I will kick her ass if she hurts you" and he laughs and says, "How about I have her call you if she doesn't believe me" and I say, "Or that will do" and he laughs and kisses my cheek again and leaves.


	23. Chapter 21

**Clary's POV**

When the door closed Jace walked over to me and says, "You look hot but also horrible at the same time" and I say, "You can't look hot and horrible at the same time Jace it's impossible." He says, "Well you made it possible" and Izzy comes out of her room and I ask, "Why were you still in there" and she says, "I didn't want to look like you hot but horrible in Jace's words" and Jace rolls his eyes. I got sit down on the couch but Jace stopped me by grabbing me by my wrist and I run into his chest and he grabs my chin and pulls my face up to meet his and he kisses me. I pull away and walk away but before I can sit down someone knocks on the door but Jace pushes me down and goes to get the door.

I sit down and he says, "Clary the newbies are here again" and I walk over to him. When I get there Eric asks, "Did you get hit by a truck five times" and I laugh and say, "You could say that" and then Penhallow comes around the corner and says, "Well Clary I came to see how you are doing" and I say, "Fine" and she gives me a look of disbelief and I say, "Seriously I'm fine all fixed up and how did you know" and she says, "When two people looking like Valentine and Sebastian pop up news travels fast and then when someone named Rogue and I quote 'get's the shit beat out of her by the two dudes' it becomes obvious it was you and it was them." I nod and say, "Well Jon came and got it" and she nods.

Then asks, "Are you still down for training when you are healed" and I nod and say, "Always" and Jace says, "Most of the time but she is going to rest and heal" and I say, "Ok Jon junior" and he says, "It would be an honor" and I roll my eyes and Penhallow says, "Well get better and Jace don't let her out of your sight she is sneaky" and I say, "That is so not true she just fell asleep and I'm not sneaky" and Jace says, "Thank you for the advise" and I huff. She then waves and so do the others and they leave.

Jace shuts the door and says, "I'm tired you tired" and I say, "No I'm good for getting beat up" sarcastically and he wraps his arms around my waist and says, "So feisty" and I laugh and we walk to is room this time. We lay down and Izzy yells from the living room, "I'm going out see you love birds later" and we both yell our goodbye. I turn and face Jace and he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. He then kisses me and says, "Sleep and I will kick your broken ass if you leave" and I laugh and say, "I would love to see that happen" and he says, "Just sleep" and I say, "Yes sir" and he kisses me one more time and we lay there. I run my fingers through his hair and he falls asleep and not long after I fall asleep.

I wake up to Izzy shaking me and she says, "Get up you guys slept like a rock" and I ask, "What do you want" and she says, "Luke is here for you" and I say, "You can come too if you want" and she jumps up and down and says, "Yes" and I nod. I turn into Jace and then I hear Luke say, "Seriously Clare get up we need to leave" and I sigh and say, "I forgot about the house so I need to pack but it will be fast" and he nods. Then he sits on Jace's bed and tells Jace, "Get up if you are coming and if you don't get up and pack now we will leave you" and I run out of the room because he is serious. I hurry up and pack and I get dressed too and I walk out of my room and Jace walks out a couple minutes later.

When he does he says, "You look way better today" and I say, "That stuff is like magic if I put it on for a month I will be all healed" and he nods. Luke then says, "Hurry up you two" and I run out of the dorm and to the car. When I put my bag in the bed of the truck I get in and Izzy is already in there and points to the back seat so I sit down. Jace and Luke come out and Jace throws his stuff where Izzy's stuff and mine is. He hops in the backseat with me and Luke starts the car. I lean on Jace's shoulder and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I fall asleep. I wake up to Luke shaking me and he says, "We are here" and I jump out of the car and I grab my stuff.


	24. Chapter 22

**Jace's POV**

I get out of the truck and I get my stuff out of the bed of the truck and walk over to the house. It is a red house that isn't big but also not small and it looks nice. We walk inside and Clary runs upstairs but stop halfway and exclaims "Come on" and we follow her. Luke goes down the hall to I guess his room and we get upstairs. When we get up there Clary says, "One of you can sleep in here" and points to a room and then another one and says, "And that one" and then points to one on the opposite side and says, "And another one there" and Izzy asks, "Where is your room" and she points to the one right next to us. Izzy nods and says, "I get the one across from her" and walks into it. Alec chooses the one next to Izzy's and I walk over to the one that is next to Clary's.

We all walk to our rooms and put our stuff in there. We walk back out and Clary says, "Where do you want to go first" and Izzy says, "Town" and Clary says, "First we have to drive and it takes an hour and second it's late" and Izzy asks, "How about we swim" and I say, "Yeah" and she nods. I change and I walk downstairs and look for Luke and I find him on the back porch and I lean against the doorway and I say, "We are going swimming if you want to join" and he looks at me and says, "No you guys have fun" and I say, "Alright you know where to find us if you change your mind" and he nods. I turn around and walk back upstairs.

Clary and Alec are done but we are waiting on Izzy. I knock on her door and ask, "Did you die Izzy" and she hits the door and fake laughs then says, "Send Clary in" and Clary walks in after shooing us downstairs. They come down not long after and I finally look at what she is wearing. She is in a blue bikini and she looks hot in it. She walks over and asks, "Ready" and we nod and she says, "We walk to this cove and normally swim there" and we nod and she says, "I'm gonna tell Luke real quick" and we nod. She walks over and tells him and he smiles a bit but shakes his head and then tells her something and she nods and she waves. She walks back over to us and says, "Ok let's go" and we walk out the door.

We walk to the cove and it doesn't take very long and when we get there we set down our towels and the sun is still out since it was 4 so Izzy lays out. Clary walks over to the lake water and jumps in and Alec hits my back and says, "What are you waiting for" and then runs in the water. I look to Izzy and she shoos me away and I run to the water and to the same. We get out there and I swim up to Clary and she laughs and asks Alec and me, "Want to go cliff diving" and I say, "Hell yeah" and Alec says, "You two have fun but I am not dying" and she says, "It's fun seriously try it once and if you don't like it you can come back" and he reluctantly nods his head.

Clary leads us to the cliffs and climbs it. I then start and then Alec follows me. We get there and we are high up and Clary asks, "Ready" and Alec say, "How about no but you go and if you don't die I will jump" and she nods and then runs off the cliff. She dives in the water and then comes back up. She then swims out farther and yells, "Alec I swear you will like it just jump" and he nods and jumps off. He looks like he is about to scream and Clary is laughing and then when Alec gets far enough I jump and dive in. When I get up I swim to Clary and she smiles and Alec says, "I will never do that again, you guys are crazy" and Clary laughs.

She looks at me and asks, "Again or swimming" and I say, "Jumping girl it's fun" and she nods and we climb back up. When we get up there I grab her waist and kiss her and we jump off together. She laughs when we get back up and says, "That is a new way to jump" and I pull her back to me and say, "Definitely" and she swims back to the bay. When we get by Izzy she says, "I got a picture of you two kissing and jumping" and Clary says, "I'm sure you did" and I laugh and say, "Give me your phone" and I go to grab it but she smacks my hand. Then she says, "I don't think so you are wet and my phone is not water proof" and I roll my eyes.

Alec walks back up to us and says, "I don't know how you two did that twice" and I say, "It's fun you have to open yourself up to fun" and he scoffs and says, "More like crazy" and Clary laughs and says, "I made Luke jump off of it and he said the same thing but my mom loved it" and Alec says, "I'm with Luke" and I say, "Your just not fun" and he flips me off. Then Izzy says, "Show me this cliff and we can go jumping" and Clary jumps up and they swim over to it. I grab my phone and zoom in on Izzy and Clary to take a video. When Clary jumps she dives at the last second and Izzy screams and flips Clary off. I laugh and then Alec asks, "What" and I answer, "Izzy flipped Clare off while jumping" and he laughs.

When Izzy comes back she pushes me back and says, "You and your girlfriend are crazy" and I say, "Hey we are what we are" and Izzy flips me off. Then Clary comes over coughing and laughing at the same time. I then ask, "What happened to you" and Izzy answers, "She laughed at me so hard she went under the water" and I high five Clary and Izzy kicks me. Then I say, "You should try kissing her it soothes the nerves going down" and Alec laughs and says, "I bet it does" and Clary kicks him.

Then Izzy says, "You know what just for that I will" and gets up and grabs Clary's wrist. She looks at me and says, "I swear Jace" and then Izzy makes her go under water. I run and grab my phone and put it on video. Izzy is making Clary climb it and when they both are up there she grabs Clary. She kisses her and jumps off and there is no scream only a splash. When they come back Clary says, "That was not funny" and I say, "Your right that was fucking hot" and she hits me in the back of the head. Izzy comes over to us and says, "She is a great kisser, and you were right" and I nod my head and Clary hits both of us.

Izzy and me laugh and she says, "Clary you need at least one lesbian experience and I was it" and she flips her off and says, "I feel mouth raped" and I laugh. She hits me and says, "It' s not funny she used her tongue" and Izzy says, "You're a good kisser I was getting into it" and Clary just lays back on her towel. I sit next to her and ask, "Was it as bad as you say" and Clary says, "No but she used her tongue" and Izzy laughs. I then ask, "Do you know how hot that sounded" and she hits me again and so does Izzy. Alec just laughs and I ask, "Did that not sound hot Alec" and he says, "I'm gay and yet he has a point" and I point to him and say, "You even turned a gay dude straight" and Izzy says, "I thought you were about to say on" and I say, "I don't see a boner so nope" and Alec hits me.

I laugh and say, "Come on at least I didn't lie and say that you did have one" and he flips me off. Then I lay down next to Clary and she asks, "Have I called you an asshole yet" and Izzy laughs and says no and I say, "No but I wasn't so you can't" and she laughs and says, "Ok but I will get you back for say that Izzy should kiss me" and I say, "At least it wasn't a stranger" and Izzy says, "And I kiss good" and she laughs and says, "Yeah you guys have a point but still I will get you back" and then her phone goes off. She grabs it and says, "Luke is making dinner and says it will be ready in about 30 minutes" and I say, "Text him back ok we will be there" and she closes her phone and says, "Your late on saying that I already typed it and sent it" and then I just say, "Let's go swimming" and we get up.

I grab her when we get into the water and pull her under. She squeals and when we get back up she splashes me with water and I just pull her close and kiss her while pulling her under. She hits me and I laugh when we get back up and she says, "You're an asshole" and I say, "But I'm a great kissing asshole" and she says, "Well Izzy is better" and I scoff and say, "Please I am amazing" and says, "I think I should go out with her" and I say, "Go ahead but I get to watch" and she pushes me under the water and runs out of the lake. I run after her and she lays down and says, "Izzy me and you are dating now" and Izzy says, "Great" and I say, "No Clary is mine" and Alec shakes his head. Izzy then sits up and say, "Really" and kisses Clary.

I just stare at them and they are full on making out and Alec is doing the same and then says, "Dude that kiss would turn me straight for sure" and I just nod my head. They break for a breathe and I say, "That was beyond hot, it was freaking sexy and more" and Izzy says, "Your girlfriend is freaking amazing" and Clary just says, "Izzy you too" and I say, "I should have videoed that" and Izzy says, "We can do it again" and I grab my phone and put t on video. When I do Izzy kisses Clary again and they are going at it. There are other guys with their phones out video taping them. They pull back and I say, "Dude I'm pretty sure lesbians don't even kiss like that" and Alec says, "I doubt that" and Izzy says, "Now put your phone away and if you show a single soul that I will personally kill you" and I say, "I wasn't the only one videoing that kiss Iz" and she says, "Good point" and she flips everyone off.

Then Clary says, "We should be going home, we have about 5 minutes left" and we nod. We all grab our towels and we walk home. I wrap my arm around Clary's shoulders and she smiles at me and I say, "You cannot just smile at me after kissing my sister like that" and she laughs and Izzy says, "Someone is jealous" and I say, "Damn right" and they both laugh. We get back to the house and Luke is back on the back porch and when he sees us he gets up and we walk into the kitchen. When we all get ourselves something to eat he asks, "How was the lake" and I say, "Amazing" and Alec nods and the girls say at the same time, "It was ok" and I say, "Just ok that was fan-freakin-tastic" and they shrug. Then Luke asks, "What all did you all do" and Clary chokes of her food so Luke says, "Damn Clare chew your food" and we all laugh.

She glares at all of us and I answer, "Just went cliff diving, took videos and had great views of all of the swimmers" and this time Izzy chokes and Luke says, "Jesus you girls ok" and they nod. Alec looks at me and nudges me with his shoulder and Luke asks, "Any hot girls there" and Clary hits him and glares at me and Alec says, "Smoking" and Luke just smiles. Then Luke asks, "Can I see the videos" and Clary says, "Another time" and I say, "I think he should see them" and Alec says, "I'm with Clary and Izzy on this one" and Luke asks, "Why would that be Alec, Clary and Izzy" and Izzy says, "I lost my top" and Luke says, "You now what I will pass on the videos" and Alec says, "Ok."

We get done eating and Izzy smacks me on the back of the head and I say, "I was joking" and she says, "Your lucky I don't have heels on or I would kick you in the nuts so hard" and Alec laughs and Clary just tries not to laugh. I sit there and she says, "Let me see your phone" and I ask, "Why are you going to delete the videos" and she shakes her head and says, "I want to see" and I say, "Maybe later" and she smiles and ask, "Why not" and Izzy says, "he doesn't want to die." Then she adds, "And I want to see the video too give it here" and I slowly get it out of my shorts. I hand t over and she walks over to Clary and they watch it. You can hear that they are and Izzy says, "That looks like a great kiss" and I ask, "Was it better watching it or doing it" and she flips me off.

I turn to Clary and she says, "Doing it by far" and I high five Alec and then Luke comes in and asks, "You guys going to be alright if I go to the neighbors" and I nod and say, "We can find something to do" and he nods and says, "Just don't trash the place I will be home late" and we nod and then he leaves. I turn to Clary and ask, "Is her dating the neighbor" and she laughs and says, "Unless he is into 60 year old men I think not" and I nod and I counter, "Well you kissed a girl three times so we never know" and she says, "I think I like Izzy better now" and I say, "I can prove you don't" and Izzy says, "Nope it's me and her, match made in heaven" and I walk over to them and say, "Really" and Alec laughs behind us.

They both nod and I say, "Izzy I can't do this to you, I love you but not in that way" and I lean in and kiss Clary on the mouth. We kiss for a minute and when I pull back I see Izzy has her phone out and says, "Let's compare to our video" and Alec says, "They will both be hot" and Izzy nods. I take out my phone again and we press play at the same time and we watch both and I say, "I like mine better" and Izzy says, "Sadly me too" and Alec says, "I like Izzy and Clary's which is strange" and I ask, "You don't like my kiss" and he makes a face and says, "No." Clary laughs and I ask, "What about you" and she says, "I don't know, probably a tie" and I say, "Well we pick me so I am the winner" and she laughs and shakes her head.

Izzy then says, "We need to watch a movie" and we all nod. Clary grabs snacks she comes back with reddi whipp and cake. I take the reddi whipp and Izzy says, "Throw that to me" and I do but after I squirt some in my mouth. We all go upstairs and gets dressed for bed and come back downstairs. We all sit down and watch Poltergeist. After about three quarters through Izzy and Clary fall asleep. The only thing I can think is Clary must not like movies cause she is always falling asleep during it. I move her to where we are laying down and she turns into my and I wrap my arm around her waist. After the movie finishes Luke comes in and says, "Goodnight, and can you take her up to her room" and I nod and he says, "Thanks she hates waking up in the living room here" and I nod and say, "Yeah" and I get up and turn off the TV. Alec grabs Izzy and I take Clary and we take them upstairs.

I take her to her room and she wakes up a little but falls back asleep and I put her on her bed. I shut the door then I take my shirt off and the same with my shoes and I lay down with her. I wrap my arm around her and I fall asleep. I wake up to knocks on the door so I answer her door since she is still asleep and it is Luke. He says, "There is breakfast in the kitchen, I just wanted to tell you before I left" and I ask, "Where are you going" and he says, "I own a book store so I'm going to go check and see how it's doing" and I nod. He says goodbye and I shut the door and crawl back in bed and shake Clary. She wakes up and I say, "Breakfast is ready, Luke went to his book store" and she nods and says, "Ok" and then she closes her eyes again and I say, "Clare get up" and she says, "Or you can come back to sleep" and I sigh but lay back down and I lay with her until I fall asleep.


	25. AN

**Sorry I have uploaded all that I have. I have been having a chaotic end of the year but I stay up until like 5 am just to write this so sorry if there is a lot of mess ups. Review this and if you have any suggestions I will take them and consider them. Thanks for reading and thanks for reading so far.**


	26. Chapter 23

**Jace's POV**

This time Izzy woke me up and I wanted to punch her cause again she was jumping on the bed. Clary was still in the bed but she was awake but she had her eyes closed. I grabbed Izzy's arm and ask, "What do you want" and she says, "Well grumpy I want to go to town plus we can go see Luke" and I nod and say, "We don't have a car." I look to Clary and she shakes her head and says, "I do but I haven't used it in years so it might not start" and Izzy squealed and jumped off the bed.

Clary and me got out of bed by rolling off and then we walked over to Alec's room and asked if he wanted to come with us and he nods. We walk out to the garage that I didn't even know they had and Clary opens it and motions for us to follow her in. We do and there is a red 1967 Chevrolet Impala and it is sexy. She grabs the keys out of her pocket and gets in and tries to start the car. It works and she cheers and I walk over to the passenger side and the others sit in the back. When we are all in the car she starts to back out of the driveway.

She gets out and the neighbor is out and he yells, "Nice car Clary" and she yells back, "Thanks" and he waves to her and she waves back. We start to drive and she goes faster and Alec asks, "Do you have a radio" and she nods and presses the on button for her radio. It blows out pop music and she says, "You can change it if you want" and we shake our heads. After about 30 minutes of fast ass driving we get to town and she says, "We are going to tell Luke we are in town and then we can go wherever you want" and we nod again. We pull up to this Fray's Book Store and I ask, "Is Fray Luke's last name" and she shakes her head and answers, "No it was my mothers, he changed it when they started to date, she loved this place" and I nod.

We get out of the car and we walk in and Luke was with a costumer and looks up when the door opens and Luke says, "Hey" and smiles. We wave and Clary walks up to him and he nods and points to a door and she nods. She then asks, "Do you guys want a drink" and we shake our heads and she walks into the room. She walks back out and the costumer asks, "How have you been" and Clary says, "Good how about you Mrs. Thompson" and she smiles and answers, "Good but this dingy town needs more of you" and Clary laughs and says, "Thanks but we have you." Luke is watching them with a smile and Mrs. Thompson looks to Luke and says, "You two" and Luke just shakes his head and asks, "Do you need anything else" and she shakes her head and says, "No Luke but thank you, see you both later" and waves as she walks out the door.

When she leaves Luke says, "God that woman can talk" and we all laugh and Clary says, "Your right about that but full of compliments" and Luke nods and says, "Go have fun, I'll be here until we close" and I ask, "Do you want us to bring you lunch or dinner" and he shakes his head and says, "I got that but thanks" and I nod and Clary says, "Well bye, we will see you later" and he nods. We leave and Clary says, "Jace" and throws me the keys and says, "I know you want to drive" and I laugh and say, "Damn straight Skippy" and Izzy says, "Where is a store" and Clary says, "I will tell you the directions" and I nod.

Turns out this is a small town so we rive there in like 5 minutes. We get there and we look around. It's a big store so we are in there for a while thanks to Izzy. Clary got about 4 crop tops, 6 skirts, and a new bikini. I was not complaining but Clary and Alec was. We get done and Izzy asks, "Is there anywhere to eat" and Clary says, "Yes, it might be small but we have diners" and Izzy just nods. I throw her the keys and she asks, "Alec you want to drive" and he says, "No I would crash the car" and she nods and then looks to Izzy and she says, "I don't drive sweetheart" and she nods and gets in the driver seat.

We drive to the diner call Wolfie's and we walk in. We sit down and the waiter comes really fast and this place has a few costumers and she looks to me and asks, "What can I get you" and I answer, "Water" and Izzy says, "Lemonade" and Clary says, "Water" and Alec says, "Coke" and she nods. She leaves and Izzy says, "She was flirting with you Jace" and I shrug and Alec says, "I bet she does it again" and Izzy says, "They always do" and I roll my eyes. I look out the window and see these teenagers around the car and Clary runs out and I follow her. She tells the kids to get away from the car cause they painted on it and they just flip her off. She walks over to them and punches the kid with the paint can and asks, "Do you want to get your ass beat for even touching this car Mike" and he says, "No I'm good" and she nods and he just walks away with the others.

I look at her and ask, "Are you ok" and she nods and says, "I need to fix the car but yeah" and I nod. We walk back into the diner and sit down. Izzy asks, "How did you know it was being painted" and she says, "It's Mike, he paints anything that he likes and then comes back and gets it from the person's house" and we nod. The waiter comes back and she looks at me the whole time unless she was writing and I just look out the window. Izzy laughs when she leaves and says, "Jace" and I just shake my head and she adds, "You didn't even acknowledge her" and I counter, "Well I'm with my girlfriend and I have one so why would I flirt back to her" and Izzy says, "Good point just not used to it" and Alec just shrugs.

We get our food cause our drinks came back while me and Clary were outside. It comes and we eat in silence and then we finish and Alec asks for the check. She tries to give it to Alec but Clary grabs it and says, "Your vacation, I'm paying" and we all look at her. I say, "We can split it how about that" and she says, "No Jace I'm paying" and gives the waiter a card and the check after taking out the receipt. I see writing on the back of it so I grab it and flip it so the others see the number and it says, 'For the blonde' and I ask, "Can she not take a hint or is she just stubborn" and Clary shakes her head. She comes back and gives the card to Clary and on the way back she winks at me and turns around.

We walk out and I ask, "Are we getting your car painted while we are out" and she asks, "Would you guys mind" and we all shake our head. She smiles and then drives to the shop and when she pulls up she gets out of the car but someone comes up to us. He asks, "Mike again" and she nods and says, "Do me a favor" and he nods and she says, "Don't let Jake get his hands on my car I will beat him to a pulp, you paint it" and he says, "I will take that favor cause it's not yours it's mine" and she laughs. She hands him the keys and he says, "Nice have you back Clare" and then drives it into the garage. I walk over to her and ask, "Do you know everyone here" and she shakes her head and says, "Not the waiter" and I laugh. She then walks over to the guy that is named, Reid. He gets out of the car and another guy comes over and Clary says, "Not for you" and he looks at her and smiles and says, "Come on Clare, I will take care of her" and she shakes her head and says, "Maybe yourself but not this car, back away" an he puts his hands up and walks away.

Reid shakes his head and asks, "Mike takes after him don't you think" and Clary just rolls her eyes and says, "Hop on it Reid" and he gives her a salute and grabs red paint the same shade and a paint sprayer. He fills the sprayer with a little paint and starts to paint. Someone else pulls up and Jake runs to them and grabs the keys and pulls it in. The owners look relieved when he didn't take off and walked in to watch him. Clary watches him too and nods anytime he does something wrong. Clary walks over to the owners and asks, "What is wrong with your car" and they tell her. She goes over to Jake and says, "It's under the car jackass move and I will work on their car" and Reid looks up and smiles. She drives the car onto a jack and lifts the car up and says, "You can watch if you want" and the owners shake theirs head.

She starts to work on it and changes the oil and she gets some on her skin and Reid hands her a rag and she takes it. She gets the car down and gives the keys to the owners and they say their thanks and she walks back over us. I ask, "Well do you have something you can't do" and Reid says, "Chess, she sucks at it you want to win that's your game" and Clary says, "Nobody asked you Reid" and he says, "No but you would have no and I can't keep that kind of information about you a secret we mere humans treasure what you can't do" and I laugh and so does Jake.

He gets done and says, "Well Clare your car is back to it's beauty, now you need to come back more and show Jake what he is doing wrong, he needs you to keep him in check" and she laughs and says, "You need to learn how to kick ass and you got it" and Jake shakes his head and says, "That's his way of telling you we miss you working here, and to come back and work here when you do" and I say, "Thanks but I got fired for a reason" and I ask, "And why was this" and Jake says, "She punched a costumer when he grabbed her ass" and Reid says, "Knocked his ass out, and broke his nose" and Clary rolled her eyes while everyone else was trying to keep from laughing. I was about to laugh and she sighs a, "Just let it out" and we all bust out laughing.

We get done and Reid says, "Well have a good time here, drive this car more, and visit us more we really do miss you, and Luke so call when you are down and we will get off work and come to the house" and she nods and says, "I will do that" and they do this handshake that goes really fast and he says, "We never got introduced either so very rude Clary" and she says, "This is Jace, Alec, and Izzy" and he shakes all of our hands except Izzy since his hands are dirty. He laughs and says, "Well keep her in line, when she is here she is always causing trouble ask Luke had the police called and everything" and Clary hit him in the shoulder. He rubs the spot and says, "True very bad but nothing happens in the one horse town so we all enjoyed her knock them out" and I laugh again. After that Jake says, "We have work to do so goodbye Clary we will talk later you have our numbers call when you get back" and she nods and waves to them. We all in the car and she drives out.


End file.
